Angel down!
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Daniel hook is the leader of Angel team and is also a well known brony on the base, but when some tragic mistakes during a dogfight causes him to fight a special trained bogey he is shot down and crashes in the land of equestria... but about 30 years before the nightmare moon incident... (warning launguage and maybe Clop in future)
1. Chapter 1

"So Daniel! You ready to hook up?" Gus yelled to me.

"Nah I'm good. I want to be ready just in case for a drill. We are supposed to get one later tonight." I yelled and he shrugged as he left the barracks. My name is Daniel hook and I am the leader of the angels. The angels are some of the best air force pilots on the base and we move between an aircraft and a land airfield and now it is time for me to explain my team. I have Gus who is the support of the team, hooker who calls all of his tactics the lady's for some unknown reason, Sam who was the lady on the team and you do not want to make her mad in a dog fight, and last but not least is Liam who is actually my brother. I joined the air force one year and as soon as he was old enough he joined then and I requested him be on my fire team and the air boss agreed to it right away. As I just laid in my bed I was thinking about the drill that was going to happen tonight. Due to me being the team leader the air boss told me that there was going to be a drill later tonight on defense. All of our planes are fitted with stun rounds to signal a hit on any plane that is the 'terrorist' attacking. When a stun round hits the plane emits a parachute and it floats slowly onto the ground. As I continued to lay there I continued to think of stuff I could feel myself getting sleepy and as soon as I closed them I fell asleep. And I woke up to a siren.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I got on my flight gear and ran out of the barracks and onto the airfield. This wasn't a drill siren. It was an attack siren. Meaning this was for real. As I ran across the airfield I watched eagle team take off when I reached my teams planes. "Okay everyone get into your birds and let's get going!" as I got into A-10 and I started the checklist. "Thrusters, check; missiles, loaded; Gatling, full; systems, check; radar, check; alright boys and girls. Let's go give them hell!" I said as I started to lead my plane onto the airfield in the middle of my team and I gave the air crew thumbs up and we were launched into the air. "Alright let's stay in duck formation people." I said over the radio.

"_So is this a drill brother?" _I heard Liam ask.

"That was an attack siren bro. anyone see the dogfight?" I asked.

"_No sir do you think it's a-"_

"_WE GOT BOGEYS ON OUR TAIL!" _Sam yelled as gunfire started to fly past us.

"Shit. Alright search and destroy people. Send these bastards to hell!" and with that everyone broke formation except for Liam as we started to try and figure out how many bogeys were on us. "Liam how many are there?"

"_6 *boom* make that five. Take that motherfucker!"_ I smiled at that. As I started to try and shake the bogeys on me giving Liam time to take them out I then saw the massive battle.

"_Break right!"_

"_There's too many of them!"_

"_Gray leader is down I repeat gray leader is down!"_

"_Where the fuck did they get all of these mother fucking planes?"_

"This is angel leader! Is it too late to join the party?" I asked with a smile as I shot down a bogey. These motherfuckers shouldn't even have this technology. How did they get it?

"_Angel leader it is good to see that you are in the sky! We could use a little help here!"_

"That's why I am here eagle leader. Any of you know where these mo-fo's got the birds?" I asked as I shot down two more bogeys.

"_We don't know angel leader. Right now we are too worried about living. Breaker watch you lef- shit breaker is down! I'm the only one left! I got missile lock on me angel leader!"_

"Where are you? I'm coming to help?" I asked diverting from my original path and started to search the air for eagle leader.

"_It's too late for me angel leader… tell my family I love them for me…"_

"No way eagle leader! You're going to tell them yourself! Now where are you?" as I shot down bogey after bogey I finally spotted eagle leader… just in time for him to burst into flames and head spiraling towards the ground.

"Eagle leader… did anyone see a chute?" I asked as I started going after the bogey who had taken him down.

"_No chute angel… SHIT!" _as soon as hooker said that I got static and looked around just in time to see him blow up as well.

"HOOKER! THAT'S IT MOTHER FUCKERS! ANGELS KILL THEM ALL!" I yelled as I started to gun down every single bogey in the sky. As I shot down one and fired a missile at another I watched as the bogeys dropped one by one when they were all eliminated from the sky. "WE DID IT ANGELS!" I yelled and cheers went out over a radio before they quieted down.

"_Daniel… we lost hooker…"_ Sam said over the radio and I could hear her crying a little.

"I know Sam… I'm sorry for your loss…" I said.

"_It's alright Daniel. Let's just-"_

*BOOM*

As I looked off to the side I looked in horror as her plane exploded into fire and I watched as a plane flew through the smoke and started to open fire on Gus. "Sam! GUS YOU GOT A BOGEY ON YOUR TAIL THAT JUST KO'D Sam!" I yelled over the radio as I went after the bogey and Gus.

"_Sir I can't seem to shake him and he's got missile lock!" _Gus yelled as he started to make crazy turns and spins but the bogey stayed on his tail and I saw he was flying towards the ocean.

"Gus is careful! You're flying out over the ocean and the vapor could damage the plane's engines!" Liam yelled over the radio as he appeared next to me as we flew after them both.

"_Don't worry Liam. I got thi-"_ and with that I watched as a missile hit Gus's plane… and it erupted in a fireball. And I felt something then snap inside of me as I put the plane on full throttle towards the last bogey as he flew out over the ocean I was now driven by rage. This guy had killed two of my fire team on his own! This guy was good! As we flew after him and I started to fire the Gatling he just spun around causing the bullets to all just miss him. "Liam! This guy knows all of the tricks!" I yelled as I fired a random missile and I hoped for it to hit but as he turned the missile started to follow him as he dove and spun everywhere. "He isn't losing that missile!" I yelled as I smiled. But it quickly went away as he turned once more… and was flying straight at us. "Shit Liam evasive maneuvers!" I yelled and as soon as I did the bogey was about to crash into us. When its engine shut off and it dipped right below us… and the missile was now coming for Liam. "LIAM!" I yelled but it was too late… as the missile hit Liam's plane and he only let out a second long scream… I watched as the cockpit went open… but he didn't eject in time… I had killed my own brother… and now this guy was going to pay for it! As I just opened fire on the bogey I followed him wherever he went when I saw several more planes flying in and taking shots at the bogey. _"Angel leader backup has arrived. Where's your team?"_

"THIS MOTHERFUCKER KILLED THEM ALL!" I yelled as I got missile lock and fired three more missiles at the bogey who began to avoid them once more and repeated the tactic it used with my missile when it hit Liam on three other planes. _"Angel leader! Who is this guy? I just lost all of my birds except for my own!"_

"Not even I fucking know! Just take this mo-fo out!" as me and moon leader opened fire on the bogey it was still dodging every single bullet from us when suddenly I felt turbulence and it increased slightly every second. As I checked my plane I saw that I had been hit. "SHIT MOON LEADER I WAS HIT! WE NEED TO TAKE HIM OUT NOW!" with that I started to lay some hate at the bogey and when I ran out of ammo I checked my missiles and found myself out of those as well. "Moon leader I hate to say this but I'm out… going for a suicide run."

"_You will not do that angel leader! We can get rid of him!"_

"Hate to say this but with the way he is moving we are going to run out of fuel long before him. I'm returning to base to fetch another plane then." I then said as I broke off of my pursuit and headed straight back to base where I grabbed a F-15 eagle and as soon as I took off once more with another fire team we soon reached were moon leader and the bogey were. "All right boys! Let's show this guy to never mess with the motherfucking angels!" I yelled as we all opened fire on the bogey only for it to dodge us once more and I noticed something trailing moon leader. "Moon leader you got a missile on you!" I yelled but I was too late. As the missile reached him and the plane exploded I did not see a chute. "Alright everyone I want you all too only fire missiles when you all run out of ammo! This guy used my own missiles to kill Liam and moon leader's entire team!" I yelled as I opened fire once more and I began the pursuit once more while I noticed several other planes approaching. "Are those guys on our side?" I asked over the radio and I got my answer as they opened fire and one of my guys planes exploded. "SHIT!" I yelled as I barrel rolled out of the way of several incoming missiles but the missiles continued their path and killed two more of my pilots. "Son of a fucking bitch!" as I opened fire on the new bogeys I was able to take one of them out by the time they took out my last pilot. As I started to avoid their fire I noticed that we were now flying over a beautiful beach and I noticed several plane crashes on fire on it. So this was where the dogfight first began? I must say I hate it when they ruin good vacation spots. As I opened fire once more I took down to more of them when my console started to beep. Shit I was locked on by a mother fucking missile! As I twisted and turned I saw that it was still on my tail so I decided to try the maneuver that the bogey had done and when I did I scored a hit. "HELL YEAH!" I yelled but instantly I noticed gunfire on me as it ripped through my wings and as soon as I looked back at my attacker there was a major burst of golden light and it exploded in the air. What the fuck happened to him? As I looked back at my console I noticed there was no way I was going to make it unless I was able to land on the beach. As I twisted the plane around and was now moving lengthwise with the beach I slowly brought it down and that was when I noticed that I no longer had landing gear. Son of a bitch! As my plane touched the ground and started to shake and rock for a while it slowly came to a halt and I then ejected the cockpit and unbuckled myself and as I got up gunfire started to rang all around me and when I looked in the air two more planes were firing right at me and I pulled out the gun in the back behind my chair and I opened fire on one of them and I watched as blood splattered all over the cockpit window and it started to spin and it connected with the ground and it flipped as it slowly ripped apart and my eyes widened as it flipped over me and skidded to a stop about 20 feet away from me. As I checked my mag I realized I only had half a mag left and as I opened fire on the returning plane I missed every single shot and as it opened fire on a line straight towards me and I knew I couldn't move out of the way in time but then suddenly the same golden light had hit it's left wing and it went spiraling over my head still firing when it crashed into the ground exploding. As I sighed with relief I then heard running behind me and when I turned around all I saw something white and I was sent tumbling on the ground and there was only one color I saw before I blacked out. And that color was white…


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed immediately I found myself in a bedroom on a bed. "What the fuck happened to me?" I muttered as I got off the bed and walked towards the door but as I reached out my hand to open it I heard talking. "Princess what are we going to do with it?" looks like I landed in a monarchy area… shit.

"We must study it of course to see if it's dangerous."

"Princess did you see what that thing did to those other things in the sky?"

"I am well aware captain. For now we wait until it wakes up so we can study it." FUCK THAT! As I walked over to a closed window and looked at it, it looked like it was poorly made so I kicked it and it shattered and as soon as I got onto the window sill I heard the door open. "it's getting away!" as I jumped out of the window sill and landed on the sand two stories down I spotted smoke coming from afar so I started to run towards it away from whoever had captured me. As I was running I looked back a few times to see no one pursuing me so I sighed as I looked forwards and ran. After a few minutes I reached the places where the planes had all crashed so I first ran over to my plane and started to take out stuff. I grabbed my desert eagle, my survival pack, my helmet, my green bay packers hat which I immediately put onto my head, my knife, and my photo of my friends. I couldn't bear leaving it behind seeing it's now all that I have left of them. I then ran over and pried open the cockpit of the enemy pilot and I pulled out the body and started to rummage in this plane. This guy was a fucking pig. There was old food in here and it reeked I'm wondering why this guy wasn't dead. As I finally found the survival pack I pulled it out and I also found an AK in there so I grabbed that as well and I ran into the forest. as I was running I lept over fallen trees and dodged large rocks and when I was sure I was a good ways from the beach I sat down behind a large rock and I rummaged through the survival packs. Inside of my survival pack was a machete, some bottles of water, some MRE's, and some desert eagle ammo. Inside of the other pack was all rotten food so I just emptied it out and kept the bag. As I just sat there in the forest I looked around and just sighed. "Keep an eye out for the creature!" shit! How did they catch up with me so fast?

"Yes sir!" and with that I jumped into a bush and I watched in secret as I saw four legs to appear and then four more.

"Sir I think this is some of the creature's things."

"Good find Private. Cast the spell to find out where he is." Wait a minute… spell? After a few seconds they ran away and I sighed with relief when suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me and when I turned around I blacked out once again.

"Princess we have returned with the creature."

"Captain! I told you to bring him back unharmed!"

"It was either this or he struggles and hurts himself."

"Very well captain. Put him in a room without a window."

"Yes princess."

"And bind him to a chair and blindfold him."

"Yes princess."

As I came to I saw that I was blind folded and bonded to a chair and as I struggled I felt something on my shoulder. "What is your name creature?" a voice asked me.

"classified." I was hit in the face. "You hit like a sissy." Hit in the face again.

"Again I will ask. What is your name?"

"How do I know you won't fucking go after my family? I already lost a brother in that dogfight so duck you all!" I yelled and I was hit again in the gut.

"Fine then I will move on to the next question. What were those things you were flying in the air?"

"Fuck you." Hit again in the gut as I vomited a little in my mouth but I swallowed it.

"What was that thing that you used against one of those metal things?"

"Again. Fuck you." Hit in gut again and this time I successfully vomited all over my hitter.

"You're going to bucking pay for that!"

"Captain!"

"Oh hello princess. I am sorry to say but the creature is not answering the questions."

"And I told you to actually just ask them! This is not an interrogation. And all you are asking about are those things that it used to protect itself."

"Princess…"

"Leave us."

"Princess? Are you sure you want to be in here with this thing?"

"Leave us." I heard the door open and then close a few seconds later.

"I am sorry for my guard's creature. Let me heal you."

"Well it's going to take a few days for the pain to go away and-" I shut up after I felt something touch my head and all the pain went away. "What. The. Fuck?" I said.

"Now that you are healed can I ask you some questions?"

"As long as they aren't too personal and whenever you ask a question I can ask you a question."

"I will allow that. For now I must ask if you are dangerous."

"Only if I am attacked. Also I must warn you that when I am out of this chair your captain and his buddy are going to get hurt."

"I understand that." She said and I just smirked a little.

"My turn for a question. Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the land of Equestria."

"Equestria?"

"It is where I rule over all the wonderful ponies." Ponies? I know what my next question is going to be. "For now I must ask what you are?" well I totally somehow saw that coming.

"I am a human." and I heard her breath in a big breath. "What?"

"Humans are known to be just myths." She answered. For some reason I can't seem to get enough of her voice… snap out of it Daniel!

"Well my turn for a question. You said ponies earlier. Why is that?"

"Because all of my subjects are ponies along with me." Why do I feel like I know what this is? Wait a minute… no. fucking. Way! I know where I am!

"Well I now know who you are…" I muttered but she heard me.

"Who am I then?" she asked. Fuck!

"You are princess Celestia." With that she gasped before I felt myself slammed against the wall.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ME HUMAN?" she yelled.

"I will tell you once I'm untied and I am given my stuff." With that I was untied and blind folded and I looked in awe at Celestia. She looked just like she did in the episodes and she then floated over my stuff and I started to rummage through my bag until I finally found what I was looking for and I pulled out my phone and played the very first episode my little pony. As she watched it wide eyed and shocked as soon as it got halfway I stopped it and put it into my pocket. "So your species has always known about us?" she asked.

"Nope. A group of designers called Hasbro had actually created you in my world." I told her as I put the chair upright and sat down in it. "So I'm guessing what I just showed you haven't passed by yet?"

"My sister would be returning in 30 years…" she muttered and I got wide eyed.

"Well I know the future a tiny bit after 30 years then." With that she perked up. "Yep. I know at least 4 seasons of episodes which equals like almost 100 events."

"Then would you be willing to come back with me to the castle?" she asked.

"Depending on what's going to happen to me when I get there." I said.

"You will live in the castle so then we could learn about you humans." She said.

"Well is there a place that I can put all of the wreckage from the planes that had crashed here?" I asked.

"We could hide it near the castle in the crystal caverns, it is underneath the castle." She suggested and I pondered it and when I nodded she smiled.

"Now can I punch those two guards?" I asked and she walked over and opened the door and called them in so I jumped and hung on the ceiling so they couldn't see me.

"where is he princess?" the larger one yelled as they both ran into the middle of the room and I let go of where I was and I landed on the large one and I knocked him out and then I kicked the other one in the chest sending him flying into the wall and when he tried to get up he was hit on the head by a vase, breaking the vase and knocking him out. As I cracked my knuckles and smiled I looked at the princess. "Also letting you know I do not want anyone except for me and you to know about where the planes are if you don't mind." She nodded. "And also the name is Daniel, Daniel hook." With that she smiled. "But you can call me Dan if you want. All my friends do." As I picked up both of the pony's and set them onto the bed in another room and I walked back into the room with Celestia and she was sitting in a chair so I pulled up another chair and sat down. "So what else do you want to know?" I asked.

"I would like to know about your family." She said and I froze. "I read the paper the captain had and it said you lost your brother in a 'dogfight'? Did you get into a fight with diamond dogs?"

"No I didn't. Do you know a spell to read my mind…? I rather not say what had happened." With that she nodded and touched her horn to my head and she stayed there for a few minutes and when she pulled back she had a look of horror and sorrow on her face. "You are not to tell anyone of what you just saw! You can only talk with them about it if I already told them." She nodded. "Thank you. Now I think I should also talk to you about how your sister was banished." She tensed up.

"She was banished because she was jealous of me being loved the most." Celestia said.

"That is actually not true." She cocked her head at me. "She was jealous because of how much the ponies loved your sun and just slept through the night. Not many people like the night and I am one of those few that love the night." She smiled.

"When my sister returns she will be happy to know that." She said as I then smiled.

"Hey. I was born to make people happy." She smiled a little more. "So what else do you want to know?"

"How about what you think of this world?" she asked.

"Well I think it would be a great place to live but the place that is shown the most in the episodes is Ponyville. But I would have liked the peace that was everywhere the most I think." She smiled once more.

"Then you shall live in Equestria. But you must find something for you to do here." She said.

"well ever since I first saw the first episode I have always wanted to do swordplay so over the years I studied some swordplay and I must say that I had become quite good at it." She perked up.

"Maybe you could be a royal guard?" she asked and I pondered it before I nodded yes and she once again smiled. It doesn't take much for her to smile does it?

"Then when we get back to the castle we will find you an instructor to see how good with swordplay you are." She said and I nodded.

"I would like that. But when do we return to Canterlot?" I asked.

"In a weeks' time. For now I suggest just relaxing." She said.

"Well I rather do one of my hobbies like machinery." I said and she cocked her head. I am a stupid motherfucker.

"You mean like trains?" thank god they at least have that.

"Yeah a little bit. I am going to use the parts of the planes to make some projects and stuff. I actually hardly eat when I do that hobby so I will need you to force me to eat."

"That brings up another question. Just what does your kind eat? In the myths all they said is that you eat meat?" she asked worried.

"Well that is half true." She put on a bigger look of worry. "We are omnivores. We eat both meat and plants but only certain kinds like tomatoes, carrots, apples. We don't actually have to have meat but it is good for the body all the same. Me I barley eat me cause I want to stay in peak condition so I can at least fit in my plane." She sighed with relief when suddenly the door burst open and I was slammed into the wall by one of the guards.

"Princess, are you all right?" one asked the other and as soon as I saw the look on her face I immediately knew what was going to happen.

"You guys are fuuuuuuucked." I said and then suddenly they were lifted up with a golden aura and then sat down in front of her as I fell to the floor and stood back up. "Captain…" Celestia said hiding her anger.

"Yes princess?" he asked with a grin.

"Why you harm our new friend?"

"Because he- friend?!" he then yelled.

"Yes. He is now a friend to Equestria so he must be treated with respect." With that they looked dumbfounded.

"but-" she gave him a glare and he immediately shut up as he and his buddy left the room without another word and they closed the door on their way out.

"If that's going to happen with every guard one of them is going to get himself killed." I said as I sat back down in the chair.

"I would not blame you." She said smiling a little. "Sometimes they can get to protective of me and they attack without any other reason than to protect me."

"Well that's what a guard is supposed to do and-" before I could finish my sentence I blinked my eyes and suddenly I was somewhere else and it looked like a different time. "Dafuck?" I said as I looked around and starred in shock at what I saw. What I saw was me… lying on the ground in a pool of blood and I then froze once more… I saw a pony laughing right next to me. And that pony was nightmare moon. When I blinked again I was back in the room but I was on the floor. "What the fuck happened to me?" I asked as I sat up thanks to Celestia.

"You stopped mid-sentence and your eyes turned gold. What happened?" she asked me as she helped me into a chair.

"I saw myself… and nightmare moon… it was a gruesome scene and I don't think I want to talk about it." I said as she nodded in understand meant before she froze.

"I think you just had a vision Luke." She said and this time I froze.

"A… vision?" I asked and she nodded.

"Some ponies are gifted with visions about their future. Almost every single time is not well. The only good time I know of is when my mother had that ability. But one day they just disappeared while Luna and I were still little foals. But thanks to other royalty in the castle we grew up into who we are now." She said smiling.

"Then that means…" I trailed off because I don't want her to know what I saw.

"Daniel if you don't want to talk about it we won't." She said.

"Please. Call me Dan I said. Daniel only for formalities." I said and we both smiled. "I will talk to you about it later if you don't mind Celestia." She smiled a little bigger. "So what can we do now? I don't feel like sleeping."

"Maybe you could show us these 'planes'." She said and I pondered it.

"Sure. But I don't want any of you to try and steal anything. This is far to advance for your kind for now. Also it would lead to war." She nodded and I stood up and she did as well as we then walked out the door, she fetched two different guards, and we started to walk towards the wreckage. "So basically I am going to try and create defensive weapons for myself plus I got to find out who saved me from two of those bogeys." She looked at me confused.

"Bogeys?" she asked.

"Enemy aircraft."

"Aircraft?" face palm.

"The planes." I said and she then nodded and we then reached all the crash sites.

"I must also tell you that that was me who had saved you." She said and I froze as I reached the plane and then slowly turned around and she giggled when she saw my face but I then face palmed when I remembered that she can move the fucking sun and moon. As I turned back over and I tried to open the cockpit I pulled with all my might but it still wouldn't budge. "Little help here?" I asked and one of the guards walked over and helped me pull and as soon as it went flying into the air and landed behind the crashed plane and inside was a burnt corpse and the guards immediately vomited while Celestia remained unfazed. As I pulled out the body and laid it on the ground I looked at the dog tags. Shit this was moon leader. But how? His plane blew up over the ocean? "I knew this man… he fought till the last." I muttered as I started to look around the cockpit and I found his survival pack, his buckeyes hat, and two shotguns? What the fuck did he need two shotguns for? Well I just pulled everything out and I started to put the fire out with my flight jacket and as soon as that was done I moved onto the next plane. As I easily pulled the cockpit off I started to look around this one. In this one was just some water and another survival pack, and I even found a toolbox. That's going to be useful for my projects. As I finished with this one I pulled out the body and then realized that this was one of the bogeys that were shot down. As I just kicked the body I then did the last two planes and they were both from moons fire team as well. "Celestia. Mind if I borrow a guard to help me burry graves for these three?" I asked and she nodded and summoned up several shovels.

"I shall help as well." She said and I only nodded. About 2 hours later we had dug the graves and placed the body's in them and thanks to Celestia's help three gravestones were made for them and as soon as they were planted in the right spots I stood in front of the three of them and I placed each of their dog tags on the right grave and then I stood up and saluted them before I walked over to the bogey body and I lit a match and threw it onto the body and as soon as it caught fire I walked over to a nearby plane and started to collect metal and wires and I started to walk back towards the house. As I reached the house I chose a random room and I pulled in a few tables and a chair and I sat down and got to work. As I pulled apart a shotgun I then started to assemble something on my arm. Okay connect this wire with that wire and SON OF A BITCH! As it caught fire I quickly pulled out my arm and inserted it into a bucket of water. As I pulled out my hand and dried it off I began once again on the project. So the chamber needs to go here, the ignition needs to go here, now how do I activate the trigger? Shit… oh that's what I can do. I'll put the trigger to activate when the pump goes forward. But I would need to calibrate the trigger to not fire like when I toss my hands in the air for effect. So wire here… piece of metal here… and there. Took me several hours but at least I got a prototype. As I pulled out a video camera that was in one of the survival packs I walked outside. Found a log and rolled it over and turned on the video camera and looked into it. "This is test one of shotgun gauntlets. Be warned that this is a prototype." I said as I set it down on the log and walked over and as I pulled back the arm quickly loading it and before I could thrust forwards I was stopped. "Dan what are you doing?" I heard Celestia ask as she walked forward.

"I'm testing a prototype. I could actually use a spotter if you don't mind?" I asked rubbing the back of my head and she nodded before walking over and standing next to the video camera. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's called a video camera. It captures the events it sees and keeps them in memory forever until the video is deleted." She nodded and then just watched me. As I drew in a breath and thrust my fist forward the pump went flying forward and it hit the trigger but nothing happened. What the fuck?" I asked as I looked at all the wiring. Everything is good and I heard the click of the trigger being activated. But why didn't it fire. "Well guess I got some more calibrating to do." I said as I walked over and looked into the video camera. "Prototype needs better calibration and a lot more work before actually project begins." I said before shutting off the video camera and putting it into a pocket.

"What is this supposed to do?" she asked me looking it over.

"It's supposed to send out a shotgun blast like a real shotgun but easily concealable and easy to use." I said and she looked confused. Of course she would be confused.

"Shotgun?" she asked and I led her into the project room pulled up a shotgun and loaded a shell into it and cocked it.

"This. Is a shotgun. Watch the bucket." As I took careful aim and fired at it creating a loud blast causing her to jump me then walked over and picked it up and now it was full on little holes. "Decimates anything close but is awful at afar. Another one of my projects is to make a gauntlet with both close and long range capabilities." She nodded.

"I hope we pony's never go to war with your kind." She said.

"You definitely don't with what training our army has been through. I need to still figure out why this thing didn't fire though." I said setting down the shotgun and placing my arm with the gauntlet on its post and I pulled out a screwdriver and I started to fiddle with it a little. "Sometimes I wonder why I never had gardening as a hobby instead of this." I muttered as I pulled out a wire and then replaced it with another one and then started to attach the parts again. "Note to self-create a gauntlet flamethrower and a multipurpose gauntlet for work." I muttered putting the ideas into the vault I call my sanity. As I eased up the metal behind the trigger suddenly there was a click with the trigger. "Shiiiiiiiit." I said just before the gauntlet let out a blast sending me through the open door and over the railing onto a table surprising every guard and Celestia down there. "That sucked." I said as I sat up and looked at the gauntlet. "So the trigger didn't go all the way. That's why. Whelp time for experiment number two. Celestia can you be a spotter again?" I asked and she nodded as she and then this time also a few guards followed me outside and I pulled out the camera and turned it one. "Experiment numbers two of the shotgun gauntlet. Trigger last time had made the click but never actually touched the ignition. Fixed and ready for testing once more. I suspect knockback to be quite massive but we shall see." I said looking into it as I then placed it onto the log and they all got behind the log and I got into my original position and as I thrust back my arm and heard a shell click into the chamber I took in a deep breath and then thrust the gauntlet forward and a shotgun blast rang out… but also sending me flying back into the wall of the house… about fifty feet away. As I stood up and ignored the pain I just smiled. "Well it's a work in progress." I said as I looked over at the guards and Celestia and the guards looked at me wide mouthed and Celestia just smiled.

"I hope you get it working soon Dan. If so I might put you in charge of inventing." She said but I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want any of your kind getting a hold of this technology." And then a guard stepped forward.

"Listen to the princess!" he yelled but I just thrust my fist back and at the click he backed off.

"If any of you got this technology it would end poorly for the entire country." I said and Celestia nodded.

"Then could I at least fund you some bits to keep these projects going?" she asked.

"That would be much appreciated princess. Thank you." She only smiled and I looked at the gauntlet and clicked on the safety and walked back into the house with the guards and her. "I could fix the table if you don't mind?" I asked but she shook her head and her horn lit up and then the table was immediately fixed.

"Well then I shall get back to work." I said as I walked up the stairs and I heard a click as the safety turned off and the trigger get pushed. "son of a-" I didn't even finish my sentence as I held the gauntlet in the air and as soon as it blasted it forced my elbow down… right into my dick…


	3. Chapter 3

I woke two days later in a bed and with ice covering my dick. As I sat up and looked around the room I was surprised to find two guards asleep in chairs in corners of the room. As I smiled at that thought I looked down at my right arm and I found that it was still on my hand. "Infernal contraction." I said and immediately a guard woke up and smiled before walking over. "You took quite a hit." He said putting the chair next to the bed.

"I could tell by the way I screamed high C." I said and he smirked.

"Well the princess was very intrigued by how powerful that thing was." He said.

"Well that just proves how much you ponies can't get this kind of weaponry." I said and he smiled once more.

"Not even the princess wants those weapons in Equestria."

"Yeah well can I get out of the bed?" I asked hoping to god for a yes.

"The princess wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." He said and I only smiled as I calmly got out of the bed and walked over to the door and as soon as I opened it I jumped a little from the surprise of Celestia standing there.

"You scared the hell out of me." I said as she smiled.

"I may not know what 'hell' is but I do know a Tartarus." She said and I looked at her a little afraid but she smiled once more.

"I will get you..." I said and she giggled a little.

"We shall see about that. I'm afraid that I am forced to cut my vacation short so we waited until you woke up to head home to Canterlot." She said as I only nodded and I walked past her and put away all the tools and I put all the metal and wires into one of the empty packs and as I walked back out I was suddenly somewhere else and when I looked around it looked like I was in a giant crystal cave. Well... This looks like the crystal caverns. "I wonder why auntie didn't want me to come down here." I heard a voice say so I quickly looked around for a place to hide and when I spotted a place I jumped behind it... And then I noticed that I had left my bag in the open... Shiiiiiiiit. As I watched over the top of the giant rock I noticed a small pink filly. That's cadence when she was a filly... So why is she down here? As I continued to watch she eventually spotted my pack and ran over to it and she started to look inside. "What is this?" I heard her say when she pulled out my welder in her mouth before she set it off to the side and then I noticed something approaching her from behind about the same size as her but a little smaller. What dafuck is that? As I watched it move out of the shadows I starred at it wide mouthed. It was a motherfucking giant crystal spider... And it was going to attack cadence. Not on my fucking watch. But how am I going to save her? Celestia would be pissed if she knew about me. I know what to do now. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" I yelled out and she looked up out of the bag and turned around and screamed and took flight flying over the spider as it tried to grab her and when she was out of sight the spider looked very sad... But not the hungry sad... But like the bored sad. Well fuck me if this doesn't work. As I stepped out from behind the giant crystal rock the spider saw me and cowered back a little. "Don't be afraid... I'm not going to hurt you." I said going onto one knee and holding out my hand. As it slowly walked towards me when I smiled it cowered back a little before continuing its path towards me and when it reached me it sniffed my hand. Just like a puppy. As it sniffed my hand a couple more times it then put its entire head into my hand and I started to pet it. It was really cute and the crystal on it was very smooth. "You need a name." It looked at me.

"How about... Crystal?" I know it sounded like a cheesy name a little but it's the best I could come up with at the time. But I think the crystal spider smiled? "I'll take that as a yes. So you want to help me move in here?" I asked and it scurried away. Well somehow I knew that would happen. As I fetched my stuff and put it all into the bag I just sat down and thought about stuff. If I'm going to be living down here I'm going to need multiple tables, a couple chairs, maybe some candle for light and I will figure out what else I need later. As I got up I noticed crystal scurrying over. "Now where did you go?" I asked it and it started to push me through a cavern and when I stopped I looked and was amazed. What dafuck is all this? There are right now dozens of crystal pods but what the fuck are inside of them? "What are in these?" I muttered as I walked over and touched one and it jiggled. As I pulled out my machete and cut into the pod and sliced downward and the contents spilled out. Dafuck is this stuff? Inside was what appeared to be a samurai helmet along with a chest piece. I know I looked into swordplay by my favorite of them all was samurai swordplay with that katanas and sword's. As I put that stuff off to the side I looked at all the pods and I eventually found the pod I was looking for and when I cut into it there were the leggings, boots, and gauntlets for the samurai gear. "Now where dafuck is the sword or katana?" I muttered as I looked to the left and my eyes widened and as soon as I cut open the pod katanas and swords all spilled out. "I. Am. In. Heaven." I muttered as I grabbed all the stuff and walked back over towards the main cavern but not until after I marked where this cavern was and when I got back I literally dropped all of my stuff. In where my stuff was crystal tables, crystal chairs, and a few armor stands. Where the fuck did this come from? I asked myself when I saw crystal weaving something and when I looked it looked like a helmet stand and he then picked it up in its mouth and out it atop of another armor stand completing it. "Crystal..." I started and he looked sad at the moment. "How much I love you right now." I said and he perked up and scurried over. "You. Are going to be my permanent assistant if you want just nod once if you don't nod twice." It nodded once. "Now nod once if you are a boy, nod twice if you are a girl." Nodded twice. Well at least I won't have to worry about her being eaten a lot. Female spiders always were the dominant ones and they always ate their mates when they served their purpose in mating. As I started to pet her once more for a few minutes suddenly there was a flash and crystal scurried away and Celestia was standing there with the rest of my stuff. "Hello Celestia." I said smiling.

"Hello Dan. I have brought the last of yo-" she froze when she looked around. "How did you make all of this?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying any attention to what I had done so I don't remember and I doubt my brain remembers as well." I lied and she just smiled.

"Then I will have to be careful around you. You are full of surprises." She said.

"Yes you do. So where is the plane wreckage?" I asked as I started to unpack stuff.

"It should all be in the next chamber. But what is that you have in the corner?" She asked. Shit I hoped she couldn't see that.

"I had found this stuff in the caverns as I explored a bit." I answered hoping she would buy it.

"Then be careful of any crystal spiders you see down here Dan. They can be quite dangerous if they haven't eaten in a while or even if they have they are still quite dangerous." She said and I nodded. I must have found the only good one then. Oh well.

"Well I will be getting to work. Think you can bring me down some food later?" I asked. There was no way in hell I was going to eat the MRE's in the pack. I tucking hated them.

"I shall send down a guard that has already seen you the food. If need be I can post a guard down here." She said but I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone is going to come down here with those crystal spiders roaming around." I said with a smile. As long as they aren't curious foals then I should be fine and so should they.

"Then I must take my leave Dan. I shall visit whenever I have the time." And with that she teleported out of here and I turned in the chair and continued to unpack.

"She's gone now crystal. You can come out." With that she scurried out. "Maybe I can find a way to add crystal into the mix. Maybe to help bind it all together." As I finished unpacking I brought out the wooden stand and I placed my arm into it and I pulled out the toolbox and got to work once more. So red wire will most likely need to go here... Need to tighten this so then another accident doesn't happen... Green or orange goes there... And there. Now to try it out. "Come on crystal." As she followed me farther into the caves I pulled out the video camera and I turned it on and looked into it. "Experiment 3. Between this and the last experiment there was a bit of an accident that caused me to get very injured and I hope is can still make baby's. Well gauntlet has been fixed and about to try it out once more." I said and I then laid the camera on Crystal's back and I walked over and thrust back my arm and when I heard the familiar click I thrust my hand forwards causing a shotgun blast to ring out and it sent me skidding back a few feet and I smiled as I walked back over and grabbed the video camera and looked into it. "Experiment three for shotgun gauntlets is a success so now it is time to start the actual project because now all it needs is more weight to keep gauntlet from having insane knockback. Note for camera think of shotgun boots as well and figure out way to add shotgun gauntlets to samurai armor that was found earlier." With that I turned off the camera and Crystal followed me back into where the wreckage was and I started to grab wires but before I could grab metal crystal hissed. "What?" I asked her and she then spun something thin from crystal and it looked like crystal metal. "Smart idea Crystal." I said as she then spun up some more and we walked back into the workroom and I set the first gauntlet onto a stand and I started to add crystal metal to it. As soon as the metal touched the wire I saw it surround the wire and I just shrugged as I did this a few more times when I finally had it entirely covered in crystal I picked it up and it was now heavier than before. As I just smiled and started working on one for my left arm I then realized I would have to be careful with how I use wire since I didn't have an unlimited supply of it. As I set the metal casting on my left arm and I pulled apart the shotgun suddenly there was a crystal version of a shotgun next to me already made and when I looked at crystal she was smiling. "I should of named you Bob the builder." I said smiling as I took the crystal shotgun and it came apart easily. I'll try this in this gauntlet this time. As I started to attach the crystal shotgun stuff I heard walking and then Crystal scurried up onto the ceiling and when I turned around I saw one of the guards from the beach carrying some salad on his back on a plate and when he got to me he looked amazed. "Don't ask." I said as I took the salad and he smiled.

"You already turned this place into a home?" He asked pulling up a crystal chair.

"Yep. I'm busy working on the second gauntlet." I said as I took my second bite when a question came to mind. "Hey what do crystal spiders eat?"

"Well they eat small portions of meat but they need to eat more and more the bigger they get. Why you ask?" He asked. Shit if I say you don't want to know he's going to tell Celestia I know something and she will most likely kill her so I just sighed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked and he opened his mouth. "Or any pony?" He nodded. "Crystal." I said and she dropped down from the ceiling on the table next to the gauntlet and the guard looked like he was about to scream until I started to let her and she loved it and it seemed to calm him down. "So promise not to tell anyone?" He nodded.

"I have never seen any pony tame a crystal spider before. I'll try and bring her enough meat to last for a week every Monday for her if you want." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you very much. If Celestia found out she would be killed." I said as I looked at her.

"Well she is beautiful. Well I will bring her back some meat shortly." And with that he left and Crystal watched me continue working on the crystal gauntlet and as soon as it was done I put it on, walked into an empty chamber, and it tested perfectly. As I smiled and walked back into the work room I found crystal asleep in a crystal web up in a corner. Well maybe now I can start working out shotgun boots. And with that I sat down and put up my foot and started to make a metal cast on the foot. For about an hour or so I burned myself and made progress at the same time and the guard returned with the meat as promised and as soon as Crystal finished it she went back to sleep and I had gotten back to work on the shotgun boot and I finished the cast within the our but I will say one thing. Shotgun boots... Now sound like a horrible idea so as soon as I finished I scraped the metal and started on the multipurpose gauntlet for my left hand first. As I finished making the cast I started to make the spots in the metal for the tools for when they were need and I then grabbed what was need and I started to put them into the gauntlet and the welder I will need to make a smaller casing for it to fit onto the gauntlet. That k god for crystal and her crystal metal so then I didn't have to take the actually thing apart now but I carefully transferred half of what was left in the first welder into the gauntlet and when I finished with that I started working on mechanics. As I wiped my forehead of the sweat I think I have been working on this for what? Like five hours? But I will finish this project today. Or tonight. Whatever time it is currently. As I attacked wire after wire I dealer I would need a panel to control it all so I walked around the wreckage room and when I found d a suitable panel I brought it back started to hook all the wires up to it and soon I started to add crystal metal to it to cushion it all and j equipped it on my left hand and I flexed my fingers. They were at least a little comfortable but I might work on that later. As I pushed a button on the pad and a screwdriver tip appeared on my torch finger I then pushed another one and a nail shooter slash screwdriver appeared on that one, it thrust the nails into whatever it can and can screw them in, I must say it took me about 20 times to get it right but at least I got it right. And as soon as that was done I checked the secondary buttons. I put buttons on the palms of my hand and as soon as they were all checked I decided to turn in for now and as soon as that was put up and I was leaning in the chair with my hat over my face and legs up I closed my eyes. "Mister? Are you still here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Shit! Crystal, go hide." With that she jumped onto her web and created a thin layer of crystal to hide herself while I just moved around the workroom to avoid her. As soon as she entered the room she looked around amazed at everything. "What pony had the time to do all of this?" Cadence asked looking around before jumping onto my chair and then into the table. "This looks like crystal. Which pony was able to break crystal and use it?" So that's why Celestia was so amazed. Crystal supposed to be unbreakable.

"What are you doing here?" I asked staying hidden.

"Who's there?" She asked afraid while she looked around frantically.

"I won't hurt you little one. I was the one that warned you about the crystal spider yesterday." I said smiling.

"Can I see you?" She asked sitting down.

"I think you might be afraid of what you see if you saw me little one." I said snickering.

"Why?" She asked. She was really curious when she was a filly wasn't she.

"Because I am not from your world." I then said.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is how good or bad one pony is." She actually has a point there.

"Well promise me you won't freak out?" I asked.

"I promise." She then said and as soon as I revealed myself I was tackle hugged by her and she was giggling and she got me giggling as well. "Only bad people would giggle." She said smiling.

"Now that actually sounds right. But does Celestia know you are down here?" I asked her.

"You know auntie?" She asked cocking her head.

"Yes I know her. Now answer the question." I said.

"No she doesn't." She then said looking down like I was going to yell at her. Just like last time.

"Well if you want to become my assistant it can stay that way?" I asked and she perked up with that and that was what I was hoping for.

"Really?!" She asked with a smile.

"Yep. I could use some help around the work room. I just hope you sent afraid of my other assistant who is a supplier of crystal for me." I said and she cocked her head.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Don't freak out. Crystal!" I called out and she slowly popped her head out from behind the crystal cover before quickly hiding it. "Crystal! That is not how we treat a guess!" I then said and she slowly came down the wall but stay in the corner and when I looked at cadence she was shivering with fear. "She won't hurt you I promise. She helps me in the workroom ad well. She helped me make those." I said pointing at the shotgun gauntlets and she looked at them in awe. "But you cannot tell Celestia about her okay?" I said and she nodded and I sighed with relief. "So what's your name little one? My names Dan." I had to ask in case I would accidentally call her cadence when she never told me her name.

"My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! But I rather be called cadence." She said.

"Cadence it is. Also can you tell me what time it is outside?" I asked her.

"It's morning." She said.

"Shiiiiiiiit I was awake for about an entire day. Well that's fucking bad. Oh well. Ready to get to work?" I asked and she nodded. "First crystal and you need to make up. Let me know when that is done." And with that she nodded and slowly walked over to crystal and I sat down and put on the multipurpose gauntlet and I started to fiddle with it. If I could add a strength thing to this it would be a lot more useful in the future. For a couple minutes I fiddled with the gauntlet when cadence and crystal jumped onto the table. "Crystal I need more... Well crystal and cadence and you search around for these in the room?" I asked holding up the wires and she nodded as she jumped off of the table and started to search the room while crystal started to make more metal and I just continued to fiddle around with the gauntlet when k heard a turning on sound and I raised an eyebrow as I out it on and walked over to a piece of titanium and I crushed it easily with my hand and I just smiled. "So I got that done now how do I turn it off?" I muttered as I walked over to find cadence playing with crystal. "If you two want to go and play make sure you stay in here." I said and they both smiled as they ran off to go and play and I walked over to the wreckage room and I grabbed another screen and when I walked back I got started on making the right multipurpose gauntlet and I used the left one to build the right one ironically. I swear the left gauntlet cut the cast time in half as I finished the metal cast quickly and I started to do what I did with the left one and I then grabbed the tools needed and started to put them in and then started with the actual mechanics. As I placed wire after wire hoping that it wouldn't catch on fire I soon had all the wires in and as I pulled off the left gauntlet and started to connect the wires with the screen and as it turned on I smiled as I fitted it onto the cast and I started to place crystal metal all around the cast, covering wires once again, and as soon as that was done I tested out all the tools with the screen and then the buttons and I smiled at that when I remembered something. I will need a recharging station for these things. If there was a crystal around here that could turn light into a solid I would have a good idea for a PowerStation. As I put on both gauntlets I realized that cadence and crust were asleep near the entrance so I quickly moved them away from there and I then turned on the strength on both gauntlets and I easily picked up an entire body of plane wreckage and as I heard a gasp behind me I turned around and almost dropped the wreckage on my head cause standing there was Celestia with breakfast on her back and she stared at me with shock. "Made some new gauntlets since I finished the shotgun ones." I said as I put down the wrecked body and I turned off the gauntlets and I walked into the workroom to find cadence hiding near the entrance and then I noticed crystal going up into her web and as soon as Celestia walked in cadence ran out and Celestia set the dish down next to the gauntlet stand and I then froze at what was there... Crystal's meat... I am so fucking dead if she finds out. "I understand from the guard that I sent down here that you have a unique pet that eats meat?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Remind me to kill him later. Also if I told you, you would of killed her." I said and she looked at me with surprise.

"Her?" She asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Crystal..." I then said and as she came popping out of her web Celestia aimed her horn at her and I jumped in her way. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." I said as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dan that is a dangerous creature!" She snapped at me.

"Who do you think made all this crystal stuff for me Celestia? The crystals in these caves are not natural. They were made... Not created." And with that crystal scurried over and I started to pet her.

"She... Made all of this?" Celestia said looking around the room.

"Yes she did. I was hoping for her to be kept a secret for a while but I will need to have a talk with that guard." I said as I sat down, grabbed her meat, and tossed it at her where she caught it in the air and scurried into her web to eat it.

"Dan that is also not all I needed to talk to you about. There were several more crashes at the beach reported just a few minutes ago." As soon as she said that I grabbed my left tool gauntlet and my right shotgun gauntlet and as soon as I nodded at her she teleported me to the beach and ad soon as I saw the markings I froze. Those are angel team markings... As I quickly ran over to the crashed plane I found the cockpit shut so I activated the torch and I started to cut my way into the cockpit. As soon as it launched off I looked surprised at who was in there. It... Was Liam... But I saw him die... I watched as his plane had blown up out of the sky... How the fuck is he here? As I pulled him out of the crashed plane I checked him and I started to cry... He was dead right here in front of me... As I cried into the body I heard movement behind me and as I twisted to the left thrusting my gauntlet back to load the gauntlet standing there was enemy pointing a pistol at me. "Drop the gun or die..." I asked and he only laughed.

"And miss killing another of the angels? Fuck no."... This was him... The motherfucker that had killed them all... And now I get to beat his ass. As I thrust my fist forwards he rolled out of the way of the shotgun blast and by the time I pulled back my fist to reload he had fired several shots at me and I ran straight at him and as I slammed into him sending us tumbling on the ground and as I kicked him off of me and I slowly stood back up he came at me this time with a knife and as I sidestepped and grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back and forced him to drop the kids he then spun around, sweeping my legs out from under me, and as he held my left arm against my back I heard the click of a pistol and I then spun around as well and when he lost his grip I kneed him in the gut and then elbowed him in the ground and went I went to slam him into the ground like a wrestler with my elbow he rolled out of the way and I hit sand and I was then kicked in my side sending me tumbling on the ground and as soon as I was back on my feet he was taking aim at ne with a pistol so I quickly rolled out of the way of the first shot and then ducked the second and then I charged him and before he could fire again I ducked down and football tackled him in the gut and as I landed on top of him and I started to beat his face in. "THIS! IS! FOR! ALL! OF! MY! FRIENDS! AND! MY! MOTHERFUCKING! BROTHER! YOU! SON! OF! A! BITCH!" I yelled and with every punch I punched at his face until eventually he no longer moved and I kept on punching his face until I was pulled off of him due to a familiar golden aura. "Let me go!" I yelled as I cried to touch the ground but I just couldn't."

"Dan..." She started but I kept on struggling.

"I'm going to kill him for what he had done to them!" I yelled when I suddenly couldn't move and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was no longer on the beach but in a bedroom. "Where dafuck am I?" I muttered as I got off of the bed and looked around the room. The room seemed quite familiar but how? As I continued to look around the door opened and in walked Celestia and when she saw me she froze. "Dan..." She almost cried out before she ran over and hugged me.

"Wow Celestia. I was only out for a few days or a couple hours." I said and she looked at me confused.

"Dan... You were out for about a year..."

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I got a few quick things to say. First of all I am glad that some of you have already read this story even though I just started it yesterday so that means you like or love it I hope and if not well… go to Tartarus. Well that's also not what I wanted to say of course. I will be working overtime to at least get this story to 100000 words and when that does happen I will probably start posting a chapter for this story and a chapter for ****Angel of Magic****every day when I do reach this story's goal depending on how good I do with the story and if you all want me to continue it. For those that don't… go to Tartarus once again and never come back. Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**PS. I am hardly allowed to type on the weekends and summer is really going to get me pissed but I will continue typing on my phone and when I am able I will post every single chapter I had working on over the summer which would mean probably over 100000 words over the summer but I expect the number to be greater.**


	4. Chapter 4

"A... Year?" I asked and she nodded.

"Something made me use more magic then supposed to on a spell and you were knocked out for a year." She said and I sat down and gripped mg head.

"I was out for a motherfucking year..." I muttered before I remembered something important.

"Crystal!" I said.

"She has been fed the entire time Dan. She has grown about an inch over the year Dan and she has missed you severally." Of course she would miss me. I took care of her for a little bit.

"Then here comes my next worry. Why am I in the castle?" I asked.

"We first tried to keep you down in the crystal caverns but some large crystal spiders had all tried to eat you." Well that I expected. "But it happened on the first day I kept you down there. I had a guard bring a doctor down to you every so often and after a week of you in a coma they tried to get to you once again." Again... As I suspected. "So I just decided to keep you in here. And I don't know how but why does my niece know about you?" Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Um you remember when I first went to the caverns?" She nodded. "She had come down to explore that day and I had saved her from a cryspi."

"Cryspi?" She said cocking her head.

"Crystal spider. I rather have an abbreviation for it. And that crystal spider was well crystal. But all she wanted was a friend and when she flew away that was when I tamed her." She smiled a little.

"You are still full of surprises. But even though cadence wanted to see friend for over a week since you had been put into a coma." She said.

"Brings up another question. Can I burry my brother?" I asked.

"Where is your brother?" She asked.

"He was the other body that was on the ground and had tears all over his clothes." she gasped. What dafuck did she do? "Celestia... What did you do?"

"I thought that the body was from one of these 'bogeys' so the body was burned." I froze with rage and sadness.

"Get... Out..." I then told her.

"Dan..."

"I SAID GET OUT!" I then yelled and she stepped back from my outburst and then nodded and walked out the door and closed it behind her. I can't believe she had done that... And I wasn't even there for the burning so it wouldn't even be a proper send off. But I shouldn't blame her for it when it was all on instinct. I will have to see if the ashes are hopefully still there but I doubt they are because it had been a motherfucking year. As I slowly calmed myself down I saw a balcony and I walked over and sat my arms on the railing and looked over the city of Canterlot. It was beautiful I must say in person then in the actual show but I actually would prefer Ponyville over the snooty nobles here anyway. I wonder if Blueblood had been born yet. Most likely not. But I do have a question in mind. What if I changed what happened in the future and it messes up future events, would that mess up the time line of Equestria? As I continued to look out over the city I heard the door click and as I quickly hid myself when I looked it was just Celestia so I showed myself. "I shouldn't blame you for something you thought was right Celestia. I should be mad at myself for being mad at you." I told her.

"Do you need to talk about it?" She asked and I slowly nodded and she magiced over a chair for me and she sat down on her bed and as soon as I sat down in my chair and took in a deep breath and let it out I began with the story of my horrible life...

I talked for hours on end and when I got to the part about the dogfight where I lost my entire group I called family I could feel some sympathy from her. But as I just continued the story anyway when I got to the part about me crashing the door clicked open and I quickly dove behind the bed. And when I slowly peaked out it was none other than cadence. She had grown a little and I was happy for that. "Auntie Can I go play with my new friend now?" she asked almost crying.

"For the last time cadence I don't know who are where your friend is." Celestia said in a motherly voice.

"I told you his name was Dan and he lives in the crystal caverns!" she cried out.

"Then you will not see him cadence. You asked me every single day for a year and I still said no." that's fucking it.

"Celestia." I said and cadence looked and she stopped crying when she saw me and she ran and jumped into my arms.

"DAN!" she cried out as she started to hug me and I glared at Celestia.

"I know what you are going to say… I think." She said as she put her head down.

"All you could have told her was that you accidentally put me in a coma." I said smiling.

"What's a coma?" cadence asked me and I only smiled.

"It's when someone goes to sleep for a very long time and they could wake up after days, weeks, months, even years. I was in a coma for a year cadence due to a certain Alicorn." I said looking at her and she put her head down once more.

"I'm just glad you are back! Can I see crystal?" she asked cocking her head.

"Depends if Celestia says yes. I wonder how much she has grown in a year and I hope no one stumbled upon my workplace and messed with my things?" I asked and Celestia shook her head.

"Nopony was allowed in the crystal caverns since you went in a coma Dan. Except for a few guards that had known you and let's just say every time they went down they came back up and immediately started to clean their armor." She said giggling.

"Well that's what happens when you mess with my pet. Now do I still have to stay hidden or what?" I asked and she shook her head.

"If you are with me then it is a no. but Dan… since you went into a coma I was forced to go to the same beach multiple times to… put down some other humans. There are now multiple large crafts on the shore and I used up a ton of magic just to keep it all hidden from anypony that wanders over there." She said.

"Then as soon as I see crystal and get my gear we can get going." With that she nodded and I followed her out of the room and cadence followed jumping happily. She really has grown in just a year. As we walked around the castle several guards gave me glares of amazement and worry. Probably for Celestia or because they never knew I existed. As we entered a throne room I spotted a door at the end of the room next to the throne. "That was never there whenever the throne room came up in the episodes." I muttered but apparently Celestia heard me.

"It was made so then nopony could see it without me removing the spell or if they already knew it was there. I put the spell on the day that you first explored the caverns." She said smiling as she walked over and opened the door and we all walked in. as we walked into the cavern I found my workplace all untouched. "awesome." I muttered and then I spotted movement in the upper corner where Crystal's web was and when it came to the floor it pounced on me and cadence and Celestia both screamed a little before it started to lick my face. "Crystal!" I said as she got off of me and I started to pet her. She had grown a full foot I think? "How have you been girl? I missed you." I said as I continued to pet her and she actually purred… like a cat! "Now that's too cute. Guess who is also here?" I asked and when she looked behind me she smiled and so did cadence as they started to play in the workroom. As I just smiled at them playing once more I dusted off the dust on the gauntlets and saw that none of them had been tampered with. as I equipped my right shotgun gauntlet and then my left tool gauntlet I then started to click 9 shotgun shells into the gauntlet and as soon as it was loaded I closed the shell deposit and I nodded at Celestia and I looked at crystal and cadence. "I will return soon girls." I said and they nodded and I was teleported onto the beach looking at the forest and when I turned around I starred in shock at what was there. In front of me. Was a giant motherfucking aircraft carrier on its side and I saw helicopters standing upright, planes all in pieces, and I just stayed there in shock at what was there. "Whelp… time for some exploring. I wish I knew how the fuck Celestia had all of this hidden. But she can move the moon and the sun so she must be very powerful. As I found some stairs and started to walk down them as it was on a large slant I started to look around the entire carrier. As I went down all the halls and searched all the rooms I found a bunch of weapons inside of each one of them and sometimes a lot of ammo inside of some of them as well. Maybe I should ask Celestia if she could somehow get this back out into the water so I could make this my home and workplace. I would not be bothered by anyone, I can work in peace and work on larger projects, it would help ensure that no one would steal anything here, and I could help Celestia with this thing when possible. I could work on the helicopters but the planes would be out of commission forever because I don't know planes but I know helicopters at least. As I finished looking around the carrier I went back onto the deck and spotted Celestia looking at some of the helicopters so I slid down the deck and as I tumbled onto my feet on the sand I walked over. "Think you might be able to get this thing upright in the water?" I asked and she jumped.

"Why?" she then asked.

"Because if I live here I could make projects to help Equestria if needed. Also I will need a place to work on the helicopters without the pony's wondering and being all curious about this stuff." I said.

"Then I will try." She said. as I watched her horn light up and I watched the golden aura surround the carrier and I watched it slowly raise into the air and as I looked back at Celestia she was struggling and when I looked back at the carrier it was now upright and was being planted into the ground and as soon as she let go there was a loud boom as I landed in the water and it created a wave that got very small by the time it reached us. "Thank you Celestia. Also I should let you know that if you want you could post some guards here to watch over me if you want. I could start a garden here to keep them all fed as well if you would allow it and she smiled while breathing hard.

"If you would allow it I will." She said and I only smiled.

"Well then I need to start thinking about stuff then. Like what about crystal and cadence? They like to play with each other and crystal and cadence both are my assistants as well. Maybe crystal could live with me and hunt in the forest and some days you can bring cadence here so she can play with crystal." I suggested and she started to ponder it.

"But what about her teachings?" she asked.

"That's why I'm saying some days and not all days. I know she still needs education because that was also a major part in my life as well. A better education equals a better job." I said and she only nodded at that. "For now I guess I will start moving in. I will have to get all my stuff and-" before I could finish my sentence everything that was in the caverns appeared all around me and I just starred shock at what had happened and I noticed Celestia giggling. "Sometimes I forget you can use magic and I just watched you do some a few minutes ago." I said slouching and she just giggled a little more.

"Just proves more stuff about you." I gave her a glare and that just made her giggle a little more. Starting to get very annoying right now. As she slowly stopped giggling I started to figure out a way to get the stuff to the top of the carrier when poof I was up there with everything and she was giggling once more at my confusion. "Remind me to make my memory a lot better of this world." I said and she only smiled and nodded. As I started to bring stuff into the carrier and put them into their appropriate rooms I then asked Celestia to levitate the helicopters onto the deck and as soon as she did I chose the closest helicopter and I started to work on it. "If only there was a way I could make this thing fuel independent." I muttered as I opened up the panel and I started to work on all the wires and crossing them and stuff. I wonder how long all of this had been here? Well for now I need to focus on getting this thing working. Maybe I could later process some sea water and turn it into fuel somehow for these things. As I connected several more wires and also cut several others I then slipped into the cockpit and I started it up. It spluttered for a few seconds before it died and when I kicked the console it turned on. Kicking always works. As I got out of the cockpit and looked at the helicopter blades on both ends and I saw they were spinning quite fast so I opened the door and I turned it off and I stepped away from the apache and I looked at Celestia. "Well at least I got one supply chopper working. But I will need to find a way to have it always have fuel though…" as I muttered the last sentence I noticed Celestia thinking about something before walking over to the chopper. "Where does the fuel go?" she asked and I pointed at a spot and she opened it with her magic and I watched her shoot a small beam into it before closing it. "What dafuck did you do?" I asked.

"I used a spell to make it fuel independent." And I just starred dumbfounded as she giggled once more.

"Well that means I at least now have a ride I can use to get around Equestria at least." I said smiling.

"Then I must be off Dan. I will send you some guards as soon as possible. Maybe you can find a way to upgrade their armor." She said as she teleported away and I just put a smile on my face as I walked over to another apache supply ship and I got started on that one. "Now this one's going to be tougher than the other one… everything here is either fried or melted. Good thing I'm a good engineer." I muttered to myself as I activated the gauntlet and I started to splice into the wires to try and get them all good again. As I spliced a green wire into a red wire and then pulled out the black wire I found I did everything wrong. "shit." I said as I hit the area beneath the helicopter and I started all over again. okay so this time I need to connect the red with the black and then get rid of the green and replace its spot with a yellow and then I started to connect them into the main control and as soon as that was done I slid myself out from under it and I started to work on all the damages on the outside of the copter. I'm still wondering how all of this had gotten here as well. Maybe I should take the apache and search the beach for anything else that could be used. I'm hoping to at least get a Harley motorcycle but I doubt I will get one. All of this was random as well so there is still a chance at least but all I have been getting has been military stuff. As I closed up another hole in the apache I heard footsteps and when I looked behind me there were multiple Pegasus, unicorn, and earth pony guards all looking at the machinery. "Hello there!" I said with a smile as I deactivated the gloves and walked over and they looked at me.

"The princess wishes for us to make sure you stay safe." One of the unicorns told me and I smiled.

"Then mind if I get some help searching the beach for a moment?" I asked and they all looked at each other and they nodded and as the Pegasus took off I stopped the other two kinds. "Searching by air is easier. Come over here." I told them and as they all followed me over to the apache supply ship they hesitated for a moment before they all got in and I started her up. As the blades slowly started up and were soon going full blast I slowly eased off of the deck and we were airborne. "This is your captain speaking and I must tell you all to keep an eye out the sides for anything that looks like it doesn't belong here and if so call it out." I said over the comms and we took off down the beach searching for stuff. I must say that I felt good to finally be back in the air and I was surprised that this thing could even still work. I will have to get crystals help though on making the armor on it all crystal and making sure it could still fly. After a few minutes of flying I turned back on the comms. "Anyone spot anything yet?" I asked looking at the camera showing the back of the copter.

"I think I see something farther down the beach!" I heard one of the unicorns yelled and as I turned on the underneath camera and swiveled it around he actually had spotted something down the beach.

"Good eye! We are going in for a landing so it might get a little bumpy!" I said before I turned off the comms and went full speed towards the wreckage. As I slowed down as we came to it my mouth dropped open and I immediately landed and I jumped out of the seat and ran over to it and I smiled a bog grin. In front of me were three M113 personnel carriers. These things were like tanks in war as they carried troops all over the battlefield. The basic M113 armored personnel carrier can be fitted with a number of weapon systems. The most common weapon fit is a single .50 caliber M2 machine gun. However, the mount can also be fitted with a 40 mm Mk 19 automatic grenade launcher. A number of anti-tank weapons could be fitted to the standard variant: the U.S. Army developed kits that allowed the M47 Dragon and BGM-71 TOW anti-tank missile systems to be mounted. In the case of the M47, the system mated to the existing machine gun mount, without having to remove the machine gun. This allowed the commander to use both weapons. A large array of turrets and fixed mounts are available to mount high explosive cannon ranging from 20 mm to 105 mm on to the M113 series, making them function as assault guns and fire support; while in many cases still having room inside to carry dismounted infantry or cavalry scouts. The M113 is built of 5083 aircraft-quality aluminum alloy, which gives it some of the same strength as steel at a slightly reduced weight, as the greater thickness allows structural stiffness. Its weight allows the use of a relatively small engine to power the vehicle, a Detroit 6V53 V6 two-stroke diesel engine of 318 cubic inches (5,210 cc)[23] with an Allison TX-100-1 3-speed automatic transmission. This allows the vehicle to carry a large payload cross-country and to be transported by fixed- and rotary-wing aircraft. Original production M113s can swim without deploying flotation curtains, using only a front-mounted trim vane; they are propelled in the water by their tracks. As I continued to smile the guards in the copter walked out to see what it was. "What are these?" one of the unicorns asked.

"This is a much known land vehicle in the army. It carried troops all over the battle field and it was like a tank with troops inside." I said as I ran over to the closest one and looked inside and was in a little heaven at the moment. Inside on the gun racks were M4A1 Carbines. These things were assault rifles to I suspected these M113's were used for quick hit tactics. As I closed the door I walked over to the unicorns. "Think you might be able to teleport these near the ship?" I asked and some of them nodded and when I blinked they all disappeared. "Thank you. Now back to the copter." I said and as they all got in and I got into the pilot seat I started her up once more and we took off back towards the carrier and we met a few Pegasus in the air.

"Sir we spotted something extremely large past the princess's vacation home!" one of them yelled and I nodded as I turned on the comms.

"The Pegasus have found something large past the house. This is going to be the last stop of the day and then we could all take a break!" I yelled and there was some cheering in the back as I put the copter onto full throttle and we went speeding past the carrier, and then the vacation home and as I turned on the underneath camera I started to keep a look out for the giant thing they had seen when I think I spotted it so I turned off the camera and turned on the comms. "I have spotted it. Prepare for landing." I said and as I eased up on the throttle and we slowly landed next to the thing and I got out I was starting to wonder what this thing was. This thing looked like it was another personal carrier but which one and that was when it came to me. This was an IAV Stryker. It was made to be like a mobile command post and also field troops onto the field. I'm surprised this is here. These things are hardly ever destroyed. "I need this teleported please!" I yelled and it disappeared and I turned to look at the guards. "Time to head back and let's get us some dinner. I hope there are some edible plants in the forest for us to eat!" I yelled as the Pegasus flew off and the unicorns and earth pony's all got into the copter and as we took off I put us on full throttle towards the carrier and I just smiled. If I could get those carriers working I might be able to traverse the Everfree forest without even getting a scratch. As I spotted the carrier and I landed on the deck it was just turning nighttime as everyone got out. "Okay does anyone here know plants?" I asked and several earth ponies stepped forward. "You are all with me so we can get some edible plants. The rest of you do what you want till we get back but I do not want anyone to mess with any of these machines. As the Pegasus dropped us onto the ground I decided to go over and check on how much fuel each of the M113's had and I found one that was only a sliver empty. Good thing I learned how to drive these things. "Everyone in the back!" I yelled and as soon as they were in I closed the hatch and I turned the thing on and we started driving into the forest. "So we need stuff that is edible for maybe a few days so then I can get a garden going. As soon as we stop I want two groups of two to search for stuff." I said and as we continued to drive into the forest and when I think we got in far enough I stopped the vehicle and I opened the back and as soon as everyone was out I grabbed a carbine along with a few magazines and I looked at the ponies. "You two go that way, you come with me. I like cabbages if you find any and also carrots and apples." I said as they nodded and we went with our respective buddy and started to search the forest after I placed a beacon on the vehicle and I walked with the earth pony. "Sir. Can I ask a question?" the pony asked me.

"What you want to know?" I asked.

"How dangerous are humans?" he asked and then I watched as a manticore pounced from atop of a large rock so I quickly aimed at the manticore and as I fired at it, it fell to the ground bleeding and fell to the left of the guard.

"Humans are only dangerous when enraged. I'm someone that can keep my rage in check." I said and he nodded and we went back on our way.


	5. Chapter 5

As we continued to walk around the forest I wondered if I am ever going to go back home... My parents must have been devastated when they heard that they lost both of their sons in an all-out dogfight. I wished that they were doing okay without us. At least they now know that we are in a better place. Well Liam is in a better place and I am in heaven right now living with the ponies I had comes to love. As me and the earth pony kept on searching I sighed and decided to call it. "Let's head back to rally point and see if the other found anything." I said as he nodded and we started our way back towards the M113 and as we passed the manticore body I thought I noticed something weird about it or the scene. As I stopped and the guard kept on walking I then noticed it... Where was the blood pool around it. "Wait!" I yelled but as he stopped the manticore opened its eyes and it pounced at the earth guard and as I pushed the guard out of the way the manticore paw hit the gun out of my hands sending it to go flying to the left and also knocking me back a few feet and as I skidded to a halt I pulled out my duel combat knifes and just stared at the manticore as we started to circle each other. "You want to go bitch?" I asked it as it roared and pounced at me so I flipped my knife in my left hand and I threw it at the manticore and as it impaled itself into its chest I ran and slid under it and as it skidded to a stop I started to watch it once more and as it pounced once more at me this time I jumped and ad I was above it I threw my other knife and it implanted itself into its head and it tumbled onto its side dead. I then landed on the ground and slouched over to take a little breather. "You alright sir?" The guard asked me and I nodded as I walked over and pulled out my knifes and cleaned them off before returning them to their sheaths and we began our walk once more and when we finally reached the M113 we found the other ponies with a lot of food with them. "So what did you all find because we found shit." I said walking up.

"We had found some wild cabbages, wild tomatoes, and also some wild turnips." One of them said and I smiled.

"Then pack it all up and let's head back. I rather not stay out here any longer then I have to." With that they nodded and they all got in but when I went to start the vehicle it sputtered. When I tried again it was the same thing and when I looked at the gas my heart dropped... We were somehow empty and it was at 80 percent full when we left it and I was sure I turned off the M113 before we left so I just got out and opened the back. "We seem to be somehow out of gas. Looks like we are going to have to run back. This thing already has a tracker so I can find it later." With that they nodded and they all got out and put all the food they found onto their backs as I grabbed 3 other carbines and I strapped them to myself, two on back and one in hand and one on front and I also grabbed multiple magazines and as I closed the back and we started to run back to the carrier. We had driven out a really good distance from the carrier and I must say that I was a flyer not a runner. As we were running I could finally see the carrier in sight until something jumped at me and tackled me to the ground and as we tumbled I realized what was on me was a timberwolve. "YOU WANT TO GO BITCH? LETS GO!" I yelled as I kicked it off of me and as I stood up I unloaded a full magazine into its body and it fell over flowing out tree sap and before I could do anything else I was pounced onto my back and before the timberwolve could make a snap at me he was bucked off of me by a guard and he helped me up and we started to run once again towards the carrier. As soon as me and the pony broke the tree line I looked back to see a large pack of Timberwolves charging us. "Get the guards out here now!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop and I then pulled out another carbine after I loaded the one currently in my hand and I opened fire with both of them at the little army of Timberwolves. As I mowed down a couple of them before the guns ran out I tossed them to the side and I drew my combat knifes as two of them pounced at me and I upward kicked one into the air and I then stabbed the other one in the head causing it to slam into the ground and as soon as I pulled my knife out one of them clamped onto my left leg and as I screamed out in pain I stabbed both my knifes into its head and as it let go of me I was knocked backwards into the water. And as I slowly stood up several Timberwolves pounced at me from the shore but before they could reach me they were all hit by spears that were coming down from above and then another timberwolve went up in flames by a red magic shot and as the guards were floated down by the Pegasus they all rushed over to me in the water. "you alright sir?" one of the unicorns asked as he started healing magic but I pushed his head away as I then pulled out another one of my carbines and I opened fire on the approaching army of Timberwolves. As more and more of them died I had to conserve my ammo to kill any Timberwolves getting to close to the guards and as I reloaded another mag into the gun a timberwolve got to one of the Pegasus and dragged him out of the air and I got so mad that I dropped the gun and I tackled the timberwolve off of the Pegasus and as we tumbled on the ground as soon as we stopped tumbling with me being on top I then stabbed my combat knife into its head and before I could pull it out I was tackled by two other Timberwolves and they started to drag me towards the forest and I saw that the guards were trying to get to me but due to all of the Timberwolves they couldn't get to me as I was pulled into the forest as I was still struggling against them. "Fucking let me go!" I yelled as I continued to struggle. I could not even reach my left arm to activate my tool gauntlet to get free when suddenly I was thrown onto the ground and I was surrounded by them all. Before I could do anything I noticed they made a path. "Dafuck?" I muttered as I went down the path and they all followed me and they kept me on the path if I ever went off track and then I saw it. It was a undamaged A-10 and it was caught in the vines above a hole. As I ran over and looked in the hole inside were a bunch of young Timberwolves and they were trying to get out but they couldn't get a grip on the dirt wall surrounding them. And then I heard vines snapping and I watched as the A-10 fell a few feet before getting caught by the vines once more. "Shit… if that falls all of these pups are going to die!" I said as I ran over to a tree and I started to climb it using my combat knife to help me climb up it and as soon as I got to the same height as the A-10 I started to collect thick vines and I then started to make a bundle of them, 6 all together and as soon as that was done I started to tie the vines to the A-10 on both of the wings and I then started on the front end of it but before I could tie it off more vines snapped and it fell another few feet almost throwing me off but I held onto the tip of it and as I slowly pulled myself up I then started to tie the vines onto the front of the body and as soon as that was done I threw the end of the vines over a very strong branch and I then climbed down and tied the vines to each timberwolve and I then climbed back up the tree and as soon as I was back onto the A-10 I then threw a rock down and I started to cut the vines holding it up one by one and as it started to slowly go down causing the Timberwolves to be dragged backwards slowly as it neared the ground I smiled but I then heard snaps as I looked up and one of the vines that was lowering it had snapped and it was falling a little faster then I liked so I quickly ran over and I grabbed the vine and I held onto the left wing as it then went and it started to lower at its original speed and just before it touched the ground I shifted my weight and it moved off to the left of the hole and as soon as it touched the ground I let go as I breathed in and out and as soon I was done I got off and I started to lift the pups out one by one as they ran over to the adult Timberwolves and I only smiled at that as I got the last one out and it ran over and then suddenly I was blasted by something green and as I stood up I looked at my body and as I lifted my left sleeve my eyes widened as a part of my shoulder had turned into wood but I still felt okay. "Now what the fuck happened to me?" I asked myself as I lowered my short sleeve and I looked at all of the Timberwolves who were now staring at me. "What?" I asked and they all started to howl and for some reason… I did as well. As the howl ended they all ran out into the forest just as some guards burst through the trees.

"You alright sir?" one of them said as they all ran over.

"Well I'm okay but I am very happy that I found a very familiar bird." They looked around.

"What bird?" a Pegasus asked and I only smiled.

"It's a nickname for these beauties." I said patting the side of the A-10 and they looked at it amazed. "I will need this teleported onto the deck of the carrier if you don't mind so I can immediately get to work on it." And with that we all appeared on the deck and even though it was nighttime I opened up the panel on one of the wings and got to work on fixing most of the wires. As I switched out bad wires with good wires I noticed that it had become day time and I only smiled at the extra light shining down and when I finished with the wires I decided to check on the cockpit and when I opened it up I almost slipped and fell off the plane. Inside was a sleeping timberwolve pup. Now how the fuck did it get in here? As I just shrugged and left it alone I got to work on the other wing and the inside wasn't as bad but it was still quite bad so I just immediately got to work on it and soon I got that done and all that was left was seeing if it still turned on. But before I could there was a golden flash and Celestia, cadence, and crystal all appeared next to the A-10 and they looked at it amazed. "Hello?" I asked in a playful tone as I popped my head over the plane and they all smiled.

"Hello Dan." Cadence said as she still starred at the A-10.

"Guessing you are all wondering what this is huh?" I asked and Celestia nodded.

"This is called a A-10. The A-10's official name comes from the Republic P-47 Thunderbolt of World War II, a fighter that was particularly effective at close air support. The A-10 is more commonly known by its nicknames "Warthog" or "Hog". Its secondary mission is to provide airborne forward air control, directing other aircraft in attacks on ground targets. Aircraft used primarily in this role are designated OA-10." As I finished talking they looked confused and I just face palmed. "It was what I crashed in Celestia." She then nodded and I only smiled. "I am going to be so happy when I get this thing flying again."

"Why would you be happy?" she asked.

"That way I can be back in the air every once in a while. But can you also make it fuel independent?" she did it. "Thank you very much Celestia. So what's with the visit?"

"Well cadence and crystal really missed you." She said and I only smiled while I crouched down.

"Now why would you all miss me?" I asked with a playful tone.

"Because you are like my big brother!" cadence then yelled and I only smiled at that.

"Really now?"

"Yep!" I smiled bigger as I picked her up and then set her onto crystals back.

"Time to give you all a tour of the carrier then."

Few hours later I was finished giving them a tour and I had finished fixing up the plane and Celestia freaked out when she saw the pup but I calmed her down and as some of the guards cleared the runway for me and helped me get the A-10 into position. As I clicked everything on and I put on my flight suit and helmet I gave the thumbs up and I closed the cockpit and I slowly started the A-10 as it went flying down the runway and as I took off I just smiled. "ITS! A! SUC! CESS!" I yelled over the radio as I started to do tricks in the air and I was having the time of my life as I flew circles and I launched one missile and expertly blew it up with just three shots and I flew straight through the cloud when I finally decided to land. "I am now landing." I said but as soon as I lined myself up a large flash of golden light flashed all over the console and it started to go haywire. "SHIT! CLEAR THE RUNWAY! I'm GOING DOWN!" I yelled and as they all cleared the runway as I came to land but then suddenly the landing gear went up and the body of the plane started to skid on across the deck and when I tried to eject the cockpit was stuck to the plane. Shiiiiiiiit that was all I thought as the plane went barreling off of the edge and towards the water and as I braced myself I never heard a splash and as I opened my eyes I saw that the plane was surrounded by a golden aura and I could see Celestia lifting it back onto the deck and as several guards ran over and started to get the cockpit open and when it finally did I got out and kicked its side. "Piece of shit…" I muttered as I then placed my hand on it and the same golden flash flared through the plane. "What the fuck!" I yelled as I took my hand off and I turned to see Celestia amazed. "Um what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"It… seems that you have somehow gained magic." She said still amazed.

"Well then why did it mess up my plane?" I asked crossing my arms.

"There have been some rare cases when magic users can only use their magic through objects. But even still it is very rare and it should be impossible for a human to get magic." She said as she walked over.

"Then I guess I will be cut open… just. Fucking. Great." I said and she giggled. That's a good sign right… right?

"I shall make sure no harm comes to you." She said… why does that make me feel more like I'm in more danger?

"Is there a way I could use it with the plane?" I asked and she was thinking when she looked at me and answered me.

"It would be hard but we might be able to find a way to create what you humans call 'nitro' in the plane." She said and I smiled at that but then I also had a ping of confusion in my mind. How does she know about that? But I only just shrugged it off and I smiled when suddenly I realized what she said.

"We?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes. I shall help my friend with his work." She said still with a smile on her face and I then smiled.

"It would be a honor Celestia." I said and she bowed.

"It should be me saying that about you Dan." She then said and I only smiled and I saw that cadence was a little bit teary eyed.

"What's wrong cadence?" I asked walking over to her.

"I almost lost you!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms crying and I started to comfort her.

"Listen cadence… I would never leave you no matter what okay?" I said and she started to calm down slowly until she then finally fell asleep in my arms as I continued to pet her eventually crystal came over and I set her onto her back and she scurried into a corner and also fell asleep and that was when I noticed the sun was starting to set and the moon was rising and I only smiled as Celestia finished her duty and she walked over. "Don't you need to get some sleep?" I asked her.

"I shall sleep as soon as our work is done. We first need to find out how much magic is in you and how powerful it is." She said and I then started to concentrate and then there was a flash and I appeared somewhere but when I opened my eyes I almost choked on my own spit and then I thought again I appeared back in front of Celestia. "Where did you go?" she asked me.

"How about the motherfucking moon!" she gasped.

"You have as much power as the elements and my magic combined…" she whispered and I heard her.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"You have enough magic in you to destroy equestria with just one thought!" she then said and then several guards ran over with spears pointed at me and I held up my hands.

"And you think I would destroy the place I had come to love from my world?" I asked and she shook her head and the guards backed down and I sighed with relief. "Well then you ready to get started?" she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

For a couple months Celestia and I had been working on making a magic input for the A-10 and we failed a great many times... And sometimes almost took the entire planet with us but that's another story for later. But also over those months I adopted the little Timberwolve and ironically named him timber. Or Tim for short. Also over those months can crystal got a lot bigger and now she was up to my waist in height and I remember reading a book about the. When she gets bigger she will have to lay over 100 eggs in a secluded area and wait for them to hatch. Once they hatch the mother needs to have enough food for them all. Or the mother gives herself to feed the hatchlings. I really hoped she would survive because they can live to be over 5000 years old. She had actually started to create some caverns from a cave hidden in the forest and I may not know where it leads but I do know that I will be happy for her when she becomes a mother. Also over those few months I learned some more about the history of Equestria that I didn't know about from the show. Like the reason why Pegasus need to control the weather and how it all began, also the great Alicorn and dragon war, and finally the history of the sun and moon movers. I must say that every single story sounded great but I think I loved the war the most. Don't ask me how or why but I do. Also when I finally retrieved the M113 I was glad to say that it was all unharmed as well and as soon as I brought it back Celestia made all of the vehicles fuel independent and I had immediately thanked her for it and every time she just smiled and then walked away. Also I must say that thanks to Celestia we were now finalizing the final project for the magic input. I just hope I never have to use it or else I would be so fucking mad. The drawback of using it is when the magic runs out the entire plane goes haywire and crashes but does not explodes for some reasons. Also the reason why we have been taking so long is because we have been trying to get rid of that side effect but we still couldn't so we put it in as a failsafe and only to be used in dire times. I had actually just finished hooking it up and I hope to god that this time it doesn't catch fire as I put my hand onto it. As soon as I looked at Celestia who nodded and I nodded back I took in a deep breath and I put my hand onto the input and immediately there were a lot of differences. First of all which is the most obvious the entire plane turned golden and it was radiating a golden aura. Secondly I noticed that for some reason it said I was full on missiles but when I checked there were none on the plane so I pushed the launch button and multiple golden missiles appeared and went flying into the first where they all exploded and I looked at Celestia amazed as she levitated over a target in front of the plane and I opened fire with the gun and as soon as the first one hit it instantly disintegrated and I just made a big yell of success as Celestia smiled and as soon as I got out the gold had disappeared and we were smiling together. "Daaaaan..." She said.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked in a playful tone.

"I think you should finally be announced to Equestria." And with that I froze.

"But what if they all don't like me and just try and kill me?" I asked her and her only frowned.

"Then there will be guards. I trust you won't try and kill any of them." She said cocking her head and I only smiled.

"I won't kill them if they don't get past the guards. If they do no promises." She only smiled.

"That is all that I wish for." She said with a smile.

"So how we going to show myself?" I asked her.

"How about a parade of Equestria army?" She asked and I only smiled.

"Only as long as I can fly close to the ground and scare the crowd a little bit with this baby." I said as I patted the side of the A-10 and she only smiled.

"That actually was the plan Dan."

"Oh god please don't rhyme. You remind me of a creepy teacher I had during school." She only laughed at that and when she calmed down we started to plan.

Few days later

After a few days and after she gave the announcement of a parade I had to teach multiple guards how to drive the M113's and they caught on rather quickly. We were actually currently in Manehatten at the moment and as soon as she gave the signal the army started the parade as I waited for the magic bolt from the safety of the A-10 in the air. It must of been an hour before I finally was given the signal and I went in for a run through the long street and there was even a turn in the middle and as I went in I could see the looks of fear on all the pony's faces as I went in and pulled up about 4 feet above their heads and I flew over them all and as I came up on the turn I took in a deep breath as I then at the last moment made the turn and I was sent down the other way and I thrust my fist upwards as I came to the end of the city and I slowly landed the A-10 and as soon as I got out I got to my spot next to Celestia. "Citizens of Equestria! I give you all Daniel hooker. A human and ally to Equestria and the owner of all of these machines." Celestia yelled and they all remained silent and unmoving. I then leaned in and whispered to her.

"I think you broke them." I said and then they all started to cheer and she only smiled at me as I then smiled back and she began her very boring speech.

Over the month I had done this in all of the towns and cities and right now was just about to do it in the place I remembered the best from the show as it was the main setting... Ponyville. This one I had to be far out because there were hardly any large buildings in Ponyville so as I just flew around I noticed several large things moving towards the town. As I took a closer gander I then noticed what they all were and it was like there was an army of them... Manticores. Shit! As soon as I saw them I started to fly towards the town when suddenly gunfire erupted around me coming from behind me and as I looked I was being attacked by several bogeys. "You all want to go? Let's go!" I yelled as I faked them out and I was now behind them. I actually had a feeling this was going to happen at some point so I pressed a red button sending out a red flare saying in trouble but then I fired a green and brown one as well to signify on the ground and air. I hope to god that they at least see the brown one and if they don't I'm going to be fucking pissed. As I opened fire on them I realized I should have had Celestia place a permanent duplication spell onto the guns so I had intimate ammo. But sadly I didn't. As I continued to open fire they were dodging and weaving and making it hard for me to hit them until I finally hit one of them in the right wing and they spun out of control and crashed into one of its buddy's. "HELL YEAH!" I yelled as I then started to fire on the last three of them. And that was when I saw the markings... The same markings on the planes that had attacked the base... And that made me fucking mad. "SO YOU ALL THOUGHT YOU COULD GET INTO MY AIRSPACE AND SURVIVE? YOU! THOUGHT! WRONG!" I yelled as I then started a risky maneuver of crashing and I started to spin around it random directions causing bullets to go flying everywhere and as I hoped for them to at least hit on of them my hopes were achieved as I hit one of them and then another and I watched as they crashed into each other and I stopped the tactic and I started to hunt down the last fighter. As I started to follow him this guy was as good as the guy that had killed my entire team, well almost entire team. As he dodged my bullets left and right eventually I saw a couple bullets go into his engine and he exploded in the air and I only smiled for a second before I remembered the manticore and I then turned the plane around and headed straight towards the town. As I flew over the town I saw that the M113 and the Stryker had all been put into a square as a defense against the manticore. As I came in and quickly landed I grabbed my carbine and then my land gear and as soon as it was on I charged the small army of Manticores. As I gunned down one after another soon my gun was smashed by one of their scorpion tails and as I rolled back I pulled out my combat knifes as I skidded to a stop and I then threw my first knife and it impaled itself into its head and as I pulled out my knife I ran into the barricade. "GET ALL THE FOALS INTO THD M113'S!" I yelled and as the guards all nodded and they started to put all the foals into the transports and as soon as I ran towards an opening I was smacked right back into it and my back collided quite hard with the side of a transport before I fell onto my ass a few feet down. As I looked up a manticore was slowly walking towards me, the guards were all helping the civilians, and princess Celestia was nowhere to be seen. So this is how I'm going out huh? Just... Fucking... Great... As it pulled back its paw this time with its claws out I braced myself to die but the swing never came and when I opened my eyes I saw that several of the civilians had grabbed spears and swords and were keeping the manticore away from me as three of them started to help me up. One of them was lime green, another was yellow, and another was red. As they helped me up I picked up one of my knifes and threw it straight at the manticore and implanted in its skull and I then trudged over and pull my knife out and I then pulled out several more throwing knifes and held the blades between my fingers leaving 4 in each hand and I then started to spin around, and started to release the knifes as a target came into view. As I spun around I let go of my first and second knife causing them both to go flying and implant into two Manticores heads and as I spun around I released another and it went into its mane and it fell to the ground and a blood pool started to be made where it was and as I came around a knife slipped from my grasp and I somehow killed a minotaur with it as I then saw one fall to the ground and I then released my last two throwing knifes and they implanted and got stuck in a approaching Manticores mane. As I then ran at it and I picked up a fallen guards sword and I rolled to avoid a slash at me and I then stabbed it through its mane as it roared out in pain as I only twisted the sword and then it fell on top of me. After a few minutes of me struggling some guards and some of the civilians ran over and helped lift the manticore body off of me and I then thanked each one of them as I watched the guards open up the transports and the foals all ran out and ran to their parents and I only smiled at that. "Thank you sir for helping us." The yellow mare from before said.

"I am an ally and the defender of peace in Equestria." I said and they all smiled. "Daniel hooker at your service." I said as I bowed to them all but they smiled. "What happened to Celestia?"

"As orders are given a long time ago in the state of an attack in Ponyville when the princess is visiting then she is immediately teleported to Canterlot and a spell is place so nopony could travel in or out of where she is." I only nodded at that as I smiled.

"Well that is a good plan. I'm going into the forest to see what has them all worked up. I need several guards and a M113 to come with me." With that the guard nodded and ran over to some other guards and I walked and collected my throwing knifes and as soon as I walked back and got into the driver seat of one of the M113's and I started to drive towards the forest. "Keep your weapons ready. I rather not be surprised in here and lose anyone." I yelled as we went through a little river and then stopped when we reached the other side and as we all got out I ran over and checked the tracks… and they were fresh. "All of these tracks are fresh and look like they were just made so keep an eye out for- didn't we have 5 guards instead of four?" they all started to look around then soon got scared. "Shiiiiit this is like we are in a fucking horror map… fuck… okay here's the thing. We stick together the entire time and watch each other's backs." They nodded as we started to follow the tracks through the forest and we kept on watching each other's backs the farther and farther we got into the forest. "Anybody spot anything?" I asked keeping my carbine raised.

"No sir."

"Nope."

"Nadda."

"…"

"Did we just fucking lose another one?" I asked turning around to find that we did. "These mother fuckers are smarter than us for fucks sake. From now on every few minutes I am going to ask for a head count and I need you all to tell me how many we have got it?" I said pointing to the guard directly behind me who only nodded and we continued once more through the forest. I spotted a lot of markings of Manticores coming and going the way we currently were going. I just wish I brought my shotgun gauntlet for the forest. I know every single danger inside of here or I think I do and Manticores are not that high on the dangerous list. "Head count." I then said as we walked.

"Three sir." He answered me.

"Counting me?" I then asked.

"Then four sir." I only smiled. At least we didn't lose another one yet. This is like fucking Jurassic park but with an evil forest and not dinosaurs and ponies instead of humans. Well technically I am a human but who cares at the moment. As we all reached a river it was shallow enough for us to me able to cross it without any problems. But as we got into the middle of it I heard a loud splash and when I turned around one of the guards was being dragged down. "SHIT!" I yelled as I opened fire near the guard trying to kill whatever had grabbed him and when he got free the guards all made a run for the other side that we were going through and when I started to run soon I was grabbed by the same thing. As I was pulled underwater I could see what had grabbed me and I saw that it didn't have teeth but its body was coming from a hole which several more were coming out of towards me and it was crystal clear so it was hard to see it. As I kicked it with my foot I was about to lose my breath when a spear came down and impaled the creature and as I stood back up I grabbed the guard that had saved me and we ran straight to the other side and as soon as we got there we all sat down breathing hard. "They didn't show those fucking things in the show." I muttered as I breathed in and out. "Anyone else agree we should call them water snatchers?" I asked and they all nodded in agreement as we then continued our way after I grabbed my carbine and reloaded it quickly. I now had only 3 mags left not counting the one currently in the gun. "Who else thinks that whatever these Manticores are afraid of is a lot bigger then we imagined?" they all raised their hooves. I was now traveling in the back to watch them all as we continued down a beaten path through the forest.

"Sir?" I looked at the guard that had wanted me.

"Yes?" I then asked him.

"What can you tell us about your life?" he then asked me as the other guards looked at me and nodded.

"Let's see here…

_When I was just in middle school with my little brother I never knew the life he had when he wasn't always with me. It all had happened one day like a fire immediately burning a leave. After my third class of the day I walked out to find my brother being bullied by several bigger kids and I had gotten very mad that I only watched for a bit to get a good reason to get into a fight. "You know that you are our bitch right?" one of the larger boys had said._

"_Yes I know." My brother then quickly said._

"_Then make sure you get our homework done first this time bitch. And also tell your bitchy family to go fuck themselves more often." And that was when I had rounded the corner and I gave the boy a mean right hook to the face as he fell onto the ground with a nose broken and as the other two tried to hit me I had kicked them both in the dick causing them to fall onto the ground as I then rushed over to my brother and I brought him to his next class and I told him to stay in the classroom until I came to get him and he agreed to it. For several weeks I did this to make sure he stayed safe until one fateful day… one very fateful day… on just a normal school day me and my brother was walking to his PE class when gunfire started to rang through the halls from the direction we were going as students came running from that direction and I then saw them. It was the three boys I had hurt when my brother had been getting bullied and when they saw us they smiled an evil grin as they opened fire on us so I quickly pulled him into a classroom near us and I closed the door and found him with a bullet in his left leg. As I quickly bandaged him up with some of the drape on the window they started to knock on the door as I then told him to hide under the desk while I opened the window to fake us escaping and I then hid inside of the closet near the door as they burst down the door and looked around the room with a frown when they ran over to the window and got the fact that we had run off and as they walked towards the door my brother picked that time to move causing the desk to move and the three boys all smiled as they walked over and all three of them flipped the desk with a very worried Liam under it as he now backed himself up against the wall and I then watched as they all produced a knife and as I then burst out of the closet with the intention to save Liam they had turned around from the surprise giving me enough time to knock one of their guns and then take it from one of their hands and I then shot the boy that no longer had a gun killing him instantly. As the other two jumped me with knifes soon I killed another one but then I was stabbed in my right shoulder causing me to yell out in pain as he only laughed as he kicked the gun out of my hand and he then held a pistol to my head when gunfire went off and I thought I was dead until the boy slumped onto my body dead and I then noticed Liam holding a gun shaking as he then dropped it and fell to his knees crying and as soon as I got the body off of me I rushed to my brothers side and I started to comfort him as the police came charging into the room with their weapons raised only to put them down after they saw us. My brother was taken to the hospital and so was I._"

"What happened after that?"

"Well the families of the three boys all tried to have me thrown into jail for killing their sons but due to it being an act of self-defense I got out free and so did my brother."

"Now that is deep." Another one of them said as I nodded and then a roar came out as we all pointed our weapons towards the path only to start running at what we saw.

"NOW THAT IS SOME BIG ASS DRAGON!" I yelled as I opened fire at it while still running only to land a couple bullets into its body as it continued charging at us. As we reached the river we had all quickly ran through it not giving a chance to the water snatchers to grab us as we continued to run. "AT LEAST WE NOW FUCKING KNOW WHY ALL THE MANTICORES WERE RUNNING!" I yelled as I could see the end of the forest and as we exited the forest all the guards ran over and started to evac the civvies while I jumped into my A-10 and started her up. As it slowly came online I could see the dragon was getting near Ponyville as I then took off at the end of the street and I turned towards the mother fucker. "TAKE THIS MO-FO!" I yelled as I opened fire with the machine guns on it as it roared out in pain and then it had to spread its wings and it took off after me and it then breathed fire at me. "SHIT!" I yelled as I narrowly avoided the stream of fire as I then did a quick turn and fired some missiles at it only to have them have no effect against its skin as it let loose another stream of fire which I again narrowly avoided but it still slipped my wing. "Looks like I'm going nitro… or magic in this case!" I yelled as I placed my left hand onto the device and then it started to fuel my magic into the place causing my plane to turn gold as I then turned back towards the dragon. "LETS SEE YOU NOT GET DAMAGED BY THIS!" I yelled as I opened fire with everything at the dragon only to have it start spurting out blood as I yelled out still firing everything when it start to fall into the ground in the forest and as soon as I took off my hand my plane went haywire and started to spin in the sky towards the forest. "Sorry Celestia…" I then said as my plane then crashed into the forest and I passed out from the impact.


	7. Story update

**Hey boys and girls I got a quick few things to say. First of all no FLAMERS for there being no chapter because this is important. Also now here is the actual information. I am going to be working on 5 storys at a time and here is the list of the storys:**

**Angel of magic**

**Angel down**

**Camp Equestria**

**The human Elements**

**Realms of Day and Night**

**These are the storys I will be working on the most and I will also still be working on these next storys:**

**Becoming a wonderbolt**

**Lone Wolf Noble**

**These storys will be updated as I complete chapters but I will be focusing a lot on the 5 storys above and I hope you all don't hate. Also I had a editor for my story ****Angel of Magic**** but when I gave him the job he hasn't gotten back to me yet and I really hope something bad didn't happen to him. So if any of you know ****TechnoNerdDefeat**** if you can try and find out what is happening to him I will be gladly apprecreited and if something came up that he couldn't be the editor and I will understand that and I will still give him the job if he would like to cause he is the only person that would want to be the editor for the story. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	8. Chapter 7

"What the fuck… happened to me?" I muttered as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my A-10 still in a tree. "all I remember is fighting a giant fucking dragon… and why the fuck am I so hungry and thirsty?" as I unclipped myself and I as I initiated cockpit release I then slid myself and I then realized that the plane was trapped in a bunch of vines over a river. "Well leap of faith!" I then yelled as I grabbed my stuff and I then jumped out of the plane after I left a tracker so I could find it again later and as soon as I landed into the river I quickly scurried my way out of it and I then looked around. "Why do I fucking feel like something here has changed drastically?" I muttered as I put my helmet into my bag and I equipped my hat and I then pulled out a piece of gum and I started to chew it. As I got everything on my back I realized I had only a few rounds for the carbine that I had in the plane with me so until I can get more I would have to collect more. Now where do I go first… do I head to Ponyville, Canterlot, or the carrier first? Screw it I could use the munitions in the carrier.

As I brought up my tracker I realized that I had a very long walk ahead of myself. Maybe I could try and use my magic to get me to where I need to go. As I focused with the magic inside of me instantly I fell onto my knees and started to throw up and as I looked around I realized I was now on the carrier and I smiled as I got up and stumbled a little before I walked into the carrier and I walked towards the munitions room and I started to grab some more ammo and put it all into my bag and I ran back out onto the deck and I spotted the apache and I smiled once more as I ran over and as soon as I got in I started to turn it all on and I was shocked at what I saw. The last time this thing was turned on was multiple years ago… that cant fucking mean… was I in a coma state for all that time? I will have to clear all of this up with Celestia as soon as I get to Canterlot. As I eased the chopper into the air it gave a little resistance before that eventually fell away and I got full on control of the chopper and I turned the chopper enough and I was then on my way towards the capital. I must say that all of this is rather confusing to me. If I was in a coma state why didn't I die from hunger and dehydration over the years? That is a question that is going to need to be answered after I ask what the fuck had happened to me after I had crashed in the forest. I flew in that chopper for several hours before eventually I spotted the city on the side of the mountain and I smiled… but that went away as I saw a bunch of Pegasus guards flying towards me… and they all had weapons.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I swerved the chopper only taking one spear in the cockpit window as it impaled itself into the seat of the copilot as I continued to swerve my way towards the castle. I also need to find out if the events have started yet. As I continued to dodge their spears and arrows eventually I noticed a giant thing of rainbow coming towards me and it was circular shaped at that. Shit this is the day that Twilight becomes Celestia's student. I am way in the future. As the rainbow eventually hit the chopper it affected the chopper as it started to beep and started to spiral out of control towards the castle of Canterlot. As I continued to try and regain control and the lights kept on beeping we were getting closer and closer towards the castle. Well Celestia is not going to be happy with me in a moment. As I thought that thought the tail collided with one of the towers sending it spiraling out of control even more as eventually it crashed into a wall of the castle as I raised my arms to brace myself and as the rubble stopped falling I checked myself to find I was still alive. As I opened the door I then threw out all of my supplies and I then unclipped myself before I jumped down onto the floor about 6 feet down and as I front flipped once on the ground and came to a stop on my feet I looked around to find that I was in the place where I did not need to end up most… I was in the fucking throne room. "Well I am fucked when Celestia sees this…" I muttered as I heard the door open and I raised my weapon to see multiple guards run into the room all with weapons. "I just fucking woke up and I am not in a good mood!" I yelled as they paid no heed and they all charged me. Celestia would not forgive me if I killed them so I did the next best thing… I knocked them all out with a single pressure point in the neck and as all 7 of them fell onto the ground the door opened once more and in walked Celestia and as soon as she saw me she was surprised. "Before you ask I don't know what happened to me… I don't know anything." She only stayed there in shock as I groaned throwing my head back when I was tackled to the ground by her as she cried and I comforted her to the best of my abilities as she cried and cried. "Celestia look at me…" I eventually said and she did. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You disappeared… for over 18 years…" so that's how fucking long!

"Well I already saw the first sign of the episodes happening." I then said walking over to the window just in time to see the rainbow go out of sight. "But I can't believe I was in a fucking coma state for 18 fucking years…"

"Every single month I sent out guards to search and they always found nothing…" she said as she hugged me once more.

"Well at least I am okay shit where's cadence?" I then asked.

"I will send for her for you… she has missed you greatly." She said wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I am sorry for what happened… I hope you understand why I had to use the function…"

"It was the right thing to use against the dragon… a lot of the ponies had seen what you had done… tomorrow is actually the memorial service for you." What the fuuuuuuck?

"Well then maybe I should show up tomorrow and surprise the hell out of them all?" she just smiled.

"Glad to see that you still have your sense of humor." She said and I only laughed.

"I never lost it Celestia! But for now we got to get all of this repaired." I said looking at the apache but then it disappeared. "What dafuck?"

"I think you may of used your magic to teleport it back to what you call the carrier." Celestia said stepping forward as she now fixed the giant gaping hole in the wall.

"Well shit then. Seems I cannot control what I can do with my magic. So instead of calling for cadence. How about we show our little surprise tomorrow during the memorial. What time does it start?"

"Around noon…" she then said. I think that was the time that I had died?

"Then I shall prep and fix the chopper so then we can initiate our little surprise." She only smiled but nodded as she teleported me to the carrier and I immediately got straight to work.

The next day everything was fixed and I was flying towards Ponyville where the memorial was being held. "Okay systems check… fuel… don't need any… armor… is good… autopilot? Need to install… okay then so far so good. Should be arriving over Ponyville soon." I muttered as I put the chopper into full throttle and went speeding over the Everfree forest. Should almost be there soon if I am now flying over the Everfree forest. So the plan was when she gave the speech and at the part about me being dead is when I fly over the memorial service and I land in the middle of the crowd and I get out. If any of the guards attack me I just use some of my training to either knock them out for flip them onto their back. As Ponyville came into sight I saw that the bag on top of the statue and that was my signal as I smiled and put on my helmet and I came in close to the ground and I watched as all the pony's heard me and looked at put on looks of fear as I then watched them all duck and the guards all surrounded Celestia as the ponies all parted where I was landing and I got out with my helmet on and a carbine on my back as the guards all surrounded me and then attacked. As I flipped them all onto one another and kicked them all away I then took off my helmet. "I wake up from a 18 year coma and this happens?" I then said but just as that happened I was tackled onto the ground by a pink pony and I could only hear some gasps and as I sat back up I recognized the pink pony. "Hello again cadence. Long time no see." I then said as she hugged me once more.

"I missed you." She then whispered into my ear.

"Well I was in a fucking coma for 18 years and I'm surprised every time Celestia sent out guards to search for me and none of them found me." I then said as I stood up and noticed they were all staring at me shocked. "What? You can't keep me down!" then Celestia walked over.

"I think you might have overdone it with the guards…" she then said looking at the twitching bodies.

"Well they attacked me." I then said in my defense. "But what did I miss?" I then asked.

"Well cadence has gotten her cutie mark in love magic…" Celestia said as cadence only smiled as I then smiled at her.

"Really now?"

"yes." She then said putting her head down as she blushed.

"Hey there's no harm done." I then said hugging her and I then looked around to see all the pony's now smiling and whispering. "But how has crystal been?" I then asked.

"She disappeared a few years ago. We haven't seen her since…" cadence said and I felt the ground rumble and as I looked towards the forest a giant ass crystal spider with a bunch of smaller crystal spiders appeared and all the pony's screamed as they charged towards me as I got in front of cadence and Celestia and the crystal spiders stopped in front of me as I raised my carbine. "Wait a minute… crystal?" then the crystal spider started to nuzzle me with its large head. "CRYSTAL!" I then yelled as I started to pet her head and I noticed all of the smaller crystal spiders were all huddled behind her.

"This is crystal?" Celestia said walking forward.

"It appears so… and look at all the hatchlings she had!" I then said as I was then swarmed by them all.

"Princess what is that?" I heard a little filly say and when I turned I got wide eyed when I found it was Twilight.

"It's called a crystal spider… the giant one is his pet and the smaller ones are its hatchlings." She then said as Twilight walked over and eyed one of the hatchlings when it then started to nuzzle her.

"Looks like one of them has taken a liking to you Twilight." I then said but I then realized my mistake.

"How do you know my name?" she then asked and I face palmed myself.

"Um Celestia told me?" I then said.

"Oh okay!" she then said and I breathed out with relief. As I did a head count I found that she had a total of 23 hatchlings.

"To be honest crystal 18 years and I thought you would have more than 23." I said as she gave me a look. "Hey it's the truth. Now for now let's get you back to whatever home you have." She then picked me up by my shirt and then tossed me onto her back as she started to scurry into the forest as she was also followed by her hatchlings. Soon we stopped sending me flying off as I landed through a fake leave entrance and I tumbled to a halt as I then gripped my head and I then stood up and saw crystal and her young scurry into the cave. "So this was where you have always lived? Nice work with the crystal." I said but then she started to push me further into the cave. "Okay I'm going." I said as I started to walk down the cave and then we finally entered a very dark cave. "Okay what is supposed to be in here?" I then asked but then I noticed yellow dots starting to appear and they were all in pairs… of… two… shit. As I continued to watch soon crystal fire some of her crystal web towards the ceiling and then the entire place lit up and I stared in shock at what I saw. "Now that's a lot of fucking Timberwolves…" I then said.

As crystal pushed me down into the cavern as soon as I landed at the bottom of the cavern I watched as they all started to surround me but as I brought up my carbine they all started to nudge me. "What dafuck?" I then said when I recognized one of the Timberwolves. "Timber?" I then said and he lept on me and started to lick me with his bark tongue. "Down boy! Down boy!" I yelled while I kept on laughing and when he finally let me up I only smiled. "What have you been doing boy?" I asked as I rubbed his head and I then looked around the cavern. "I must say crystal you did a damn good job on your home." I then said as I started to walk around the cavern until eventually crystal put me back onto her and she started to scurry her way through all the tunnels so I just laid down on her back. As soon as I get out of here I am going to get something to fucking drink and eat… as I thought of that I was sent flying off of crystal and into a wooden door. "Really crystal?" I then asked as I got back up and I opened the door to find myself in the throne room. "Now that's fucking scary…" I muttered as I walked through and then past the throne surprising Celestia.

"Where did you come from Dan?" she asked me surprised.

"To be honest the crystal cave goes all the way to an entrance in the Everfree forest." she got wide eyed.

"Then I will have to place guards at the entrance at all times." She then said quickly.

"I don't think that's going to be needed." I then said with a smile.

"Why is that?" she asked cocking her head and I could only laugh a little.

"Because you remember Timber?" she nodded. "Let's just say he has a whole giant family of Timberwolves residing in the cave." She got wide eyed. "And also don't forget about Crystal and her hatchlings." She nodded again. "But I really did miss you Cely."

"And I you." She said with a giant smile.

"When Twilight gets older that's when it starts. Be wary of the moon and the stars during this time." I then said as I saw her walking past the throne room with cadence and when she saw me she ran over as cadence only smiled and also walked over. "How you doing Twilight?" I then asked.

"I can't wait to begin learning magic with Celestia." She said jumping into the air and I couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Well you might be seeing a lot of me while you are here little Twilight. Just make sure you study a lot." She nodded and I turned to cadence. "So let's see… you were this tall when I last saw you…" I said putting my head down. "And now you are this tall." I said as I lifted it to her height and then ruffled her hair.

"Yes I have grown a lot Dan now please stop that." She said with a giggle as she pushed away my hand and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Still I felt like I was asleep for only a few minutes… but to be in a coma for 18 god damn years? Shit…" I then said with a sigh as she hugged me once more.

"And I miss you a lot during that time." She then said as Twilight cocked her head.

"You know him cadence?" she then asked.

"He saved me from a crystal spider when I was only a little filly. And that same crystal spider is Crystal." She got a small look of fear of me.

"Hey! I'm not dangerous! Except if anyone is going to hurt anyone I consider family. Like cadence is like the sister I never had and Celestia… well I know she is very close to me." They both smiled.

"I'm like a sister to you?" cadence asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Of course!" I then said and she hugged me once more… while also tackling me in the process…

"GAH!" I then yelled as she hug tackled me and as soon as she let me back up she was smiling and Twilight and Celestia were both giggling slash laughing their asses off. "crystal." I then said with a smile as I also snapped my fingers and she enlarged on the ceiling before she then jumped down and started to tickle Celestia as she laughed even more until she started having tears in her eyes from all the laughter. "Okay crystal that's enough." And with that she turned small once more and scurried onto my shoulder. How the hell does she do that anyway? As Celestia got up with a glare this time I started to laugh a lot just from that glare. As she continued to give me the glare. "Sorry! I could not pass up the opportunity! Also need to look into how Crystal can do that." I then said.

"Well for now I believe you should spend the day with cadence and Twilight." Celestia then said and I only smiled as I then followed the two out of the room to leave Celestia to her duties.

"So how has life been since I was presumed to be dead cadence?" I asked her.

"It has been… awful." She then said putting her head down.

"Well at least I am back. But for now being in a coma for 18 years has made me hungry. Do you feel like eating?" she only smiled and nodded and Twilight smiled as well. As we entered the dining room I immediately pulled out seats for them and as they sat down I walked into the kitchen and was met by a few stares. "I should let you know that princess cadence, Twilight, and I are going to have a small lunch." They all only smiled as they immediately got to work and I just walked back out and sat down across from cadence. "So Twilight. You glad to be Celestia's student?" she smiled.

"Yes I am!" I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well then definitely make sure you study a lot." She only nodded. "But anyways I guess I will have to now repair the chopper."

"So that's what crashed into the castle." Cadence said.

"Yep. Let's just say some Pegasus guards decided to attack first without looking. Took out the cockpit window and it impaled into the seat next to me. Going to be a while before she can fly again. As a matter of fact I got to also repair the A-10 from the crash. That's not going to take as long but it might if crystal might be able to help me put some better armor on it."

"Armor?" Twilight asked.

"Crystal armor. Made to be light and thin but as strong as hell. I will need to make an emblem so it says I am apart of Equestria if I ever need it again but that's highly unlikely." I said.

"Maybe you could make something like a cutie mark on it." Cadence suggested with a smile.

"explain." I told her.

"Like design something that resembles who and what you are. Like mine defines I'm good at love magic." She said.

"That sounds like a great idea. I will have to get drawing soon so then I can put it on. As a matter of fact maybe you could help me with that." She shook her head.

"I'm going to be twilight's foalsitter while she is still young. When she is old enough maybe I could help you." I only nodded.

"Forgot all about that from the episodes…" I then muttered and cadence gave me 'we will talk later' look. Shit she heard me. Well Celestia isn't going to be happy about this. Before I could say another thing I could see two dots and they were getting bigger from the windows. As if they were coming here. As I slowly got up from my seat and slowly walked over to the window my eyes got wide as I turned around and ran at them. "GET DOWN!" I yelled as I grabbed Twilight and cadence got up and ran into the cadence as I threw her Twilight as the planes crashed through the windows causing some of the debris to hit me in the head as I hit the ground with a cut on my head. As the dust cleared I saw several guards with cadence run over and as cadence helped me up I turned around to find the planes. Each had lost a different wing and some debris was stuck in the cockpit. "Let's see if the pilots are still alive!" I yelled as I hurried over to the left one and I search for the eject and as I pushed it the window went blasting off and I could see that the pilot was a female and was still breathing. "Get her to the infirmary!" I yelled as several guards hurried over as I rushed with cadence over to the other one and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" cadence asked. This one had the angel symbol.

"This is one of my pilots!" I then yelled as I rushed over and immediately pushed the release and I sighed with relief with what I found. "Help me get her out! Come on Sally! Stay with me!" I yelled as I pulled her out with the help from cadence and I laid her down on the ground as I pulled off her flight helmet and she wasn't breathing. "Shit got to do CPR!" I yelled as I ripped open her flight suit and I started to do CPR on her. As I did a quick breath into her lungs I got back to the presses. "Come on Sally!" I yelled as I gave her another breath and there were a few coughs and she opened her eyes as she then sat up and I then quickly hugged her. "It's so good to see you Sally!" I said as I then let go of her.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"You were shot down that's what happened. I'm right now trying to figure out why you appeared now when I appeared in Equestria 19 years ago." She got wide eyed.

"You don't mean…"

"Yep! Welcome to Equestria before nightmare moon returns!" I said as I helped her to her feet. "Need to find out who that other pilot was though. We could use her in the new human air force I just now created."

"Are you sure Daniel?" she asked me.

"Yes I'm sure. This just means I won't be alone on the carrier." I said with another smile. "But for now get your things out of your bird. I'll get Celestia to teleport it to the carrier as well as the other bird as well." She saluted before she ran over to it and cadence walked over.

"Who is that?" she asked me.

"That's one of my pilots Sally. She was dating one of my other pilots until an accident that caused me to appear in Equestria all those years ago. I'm wondering why she appeared in Equestria now." I said as Sally pulled out multiple bags including her AK47 and she then walked over with all of her stuff as Celestia walked in and got wide eyed when she saw the damage. "Yeah yeah take it out of my pay check." I said with a smile. "But I need both of these birds sent back to the carrier if you don't mind." She nodded as her horn lit up and they both disappeared and the damage was fixed.

"So how long have you been in Equestria again?" Sally then asked me.

"No more than a year." She got wide eyed at me.

"But you said before 19 years!" she said.

"And I was awake for no more than a year. I just woke up from a coma after crashing in a forest after fighting a giant ass dragon." She nodded.

"Must have been one hell of a crash." She then said.

"Oh it was. Hurt like a bitch. Let's get you to the infirmary to see if you have anything hurt or broken." She only nodded as she started to walk with cadence towards the infirmary as I walked over to Celestia. "Well it seems I'm making a human air force if more humans pop up."

"It appears so Dan. But for now let's go and check on your new friends." She said with a smile as I nodded also with a smile and we walked towards the infirmary.

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all sorry that it has been a while since this story was updated because I got a very bad case of writers block for this story so until I get everything sorted out for this story its being put in the ON HOLD section of my profile. Hope this doesn't make you all hate me but again I am sorry for this. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	9. i hate my sister

**Okay quick thing to say people and this is very goddamn important… first of all these stories… I lost my touch with them for now… plus I need editors for every single one of my stories except for the Siblings Grimm… that is being worked on with SaiyanUltima. Hopefully I got the name right but the older stories might hardly be worked on due to me losing my plots and not remembering anything on them… but I first need editors reason why I'm saying is because I know the Angel of magic could use a great editor because each chapter could be split up greatly.**

**Starting this week though I will try to put up a chapter for Angel down, Equestria's Ranger, magic of the dead, and last but not least the Realms of the day and night. I thank you all for sticking by me but… I need editors badly… they could improve the writing greatly and some of these stories I had ideas from my proclaimed twin.**

**So sorry everyone but the older stories will be on semi hold as I recome up with the plots which I am still angry at my SISTER! For fucking playing what she calls a worryless prank but it all it caused all my readers to have to wait longer for their stories.**

**Another thing is… I have been having nightmares every night for the past two years… some are brutal and some are tame but even the tame ones are bad. So my mom got me a therapist for said reason… it might be a while before I can overcome this but every once in a while actually I get story ideas in my dreams so you can see why this is a very bad thing.**

**I have also gotten two story requests from Shade1 and I will be coming up with names soon if I only haven't lost my plots. Should of typed them all up on the computer instead of writing them down but that's all my fault.**

**So basically the older stories will be like this for a while and they will slowly pick up sooner or later but with my mind always coming up with ideas for stories… that's going to be a problem. I am also in a RWBY phase as well so expect some stories about them soon cause I need to keep myself busy in fanfiction…**

**And I'm saying the mind part because I have ADHD… and please do not laugh when I say I like to roleplay upcoming chapters a little bit… I don't even know why I typed this and am not deleting it.**

**Well that's all I got to say guys so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**PS. I need editors. One for each story.**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I don't know if any of you read the notices… and by that I mean I start putting up all of my notices in a story thing so I don't have to post them on every single chapter but anyways I am glad to be back.**

**Next of all I am sorry that this isn't a full chapter but I just couldn't resist ending it off where I did as a cliffhanger. Also to be honest I was lost in my own world until a review brought me back. I thought you all hated my stories but the reviews just brought me back.**

**Even with grandma yelling a lot and with the accursed thoughts in my head… you all brought back the real me… the real hyperactive and imaginative me…**

**So I would like to thank you all.**

**Well I got to get to work on a chapter for the Realms of the Day and night… catch you all later and don't forget to review.**

"Come on already… we have been here for almost three hours and you have said nothing." I stated as I sat in the chair.

The female pilot had been put into a private room and had woken up about an hour later… she does not like me at all…

Every time I left the room she would try to find a way to escape only for the guards to catch her and put her back into the room.

The window had to be barred due to the fact that that was a high risk of escape… the door needed to always have two guards…

And we had to remove the bags in there because she tried to commit suicide…

So basically I'm stuck in here until she starts talking. "I don't want to be the bad guy here but won't you listen to me?" she only looked out the barred window that overlooked the city. "Fuck it I'm going to let Sally deal with you. I got some better things to do." With that note I got up and walked over to the door and knocked three times and one of the guards opened it for me. "Send for my friend that it's her turn." I told one of the guards and he nodded as he walked over with his spear as I took his spot for now.

After about 10 minutes Sally turned down the hall and she walked over to me. "I was hoping that maybe some girl to girl would be helpful." She only sighed.

"So you want me to talk with the enemy?" she asked.

"Come on Sally. She's not even 20. At least try to find out what her name is… I'm getting tired of calling her young lady." She only frowned but nodded as she walked into the room and the guard retook his station and I walked away.

As I walked around I eventually looked out of a window to see into the palace gardens to find cadence and little Twilight having a picnic which caused me to smile. Well at least they are having fun. As I started to walk once more while watching out of the windows I passed I soon… bumped straight into Celestia. "How are things going with the other human?" she asked as we both looked out the window.

"Not well. Tried to escape multiple times and also tried to kill herself. I guess she doesn't get what's happening at the moment. My pilot is in there right now talking to her. Girl to girl talk is my last chance to get her to talk." I answered.

"Why don't I just use my magic to have her talk?" she asked.

"Probably won't work. The rebels as I like to call them can withstand almost any torture and not talk… by almost I mean they can't withstand torture that can kill them. So that probably won't work." I stated. "Let's just hope Sally can get her to talk."

"Have you had any more of those… visions from when we first met?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No I have not. If I do I will let you know. Have you found out why I didn't die from the crash? Also why I survived the crash without food and water for 18 years?" I asked her.

"By as far as I can tell it was your magic that caused this to happen. For a unicorn magic can be used to keep them alive but it would continuously drain their magic. When they run out they simply die." She states which confuses me.

"What do you mean run out? I thought unicorns magic regenerates?" I asked.

"It does but as a unicorn ages their regenerative abilities start to slow. Reason why old aged unicorns hardly use their magic. Because when it runs out they will simply die. It's like a sun per say. When born they are good and strong but as they age its starts getting weaker and weaker. But for Alicorns… it stays the same when we are born. Its why Alicorns are considered the most powerful species alive."

"Now that's a fact I didn't know. But what about when a pony is turned into a alicorn?" I asked. "What would happen?"

"Well if they didn't have magic a magic substance would enter their body and begin to regenerate… won't be as strong as a full blooded alicorn but would be considered the second in magical capabilities against full blooded Alicorns."

"In human please." I asked.

"They would not be as strong as full bloods but they would be near as strong if they practice with magic enough. That is what cadence is… she's a half blood."

"What do you mean? I thought she was an alicorn. I mean I saw her when she was just a foal." I stated.

"That… is a tale for another time. But she actually used to be a Pegasus."

"Seems right. I just couldn't picture her as a unicorn or an earth pony with that cutie mark. Reminds me of cupid." I stated.

"Cupid?" she asked.

"It's an entity from my world. It's a myth. Cupid is simply something that they say causes people to fall in love." I stated. "But it's all a myth."

"Hm. Does sound similar to what she can do." Celestia said. "All she can do is rekindling love and spread love and happiness wherever she goes." I smiled.

"And that's exactly what she does. How did she become a foal sitter anyway?" I asked. I had always wondered that question.

"Well that's a simple thing to answer. She had always loved the little ones. Even if they proved to be difficult she would find a way to calm them down."

"Well it is her specialty. As you said spreading love and happiness wherever she goes." She smiled. "I should go check on Sally. See how she's doing. Before I go though is there a way we could implement a hanger in the mountain?"

"What is a… hanger?" I face palmed. Of course she wouldn't know.

"Where aerial vehicles are stored and worked on. Like the jets, they are aerial vehicles."

"It could be made but it might take a few years until its finished. You will have to come up with the blueprints for the builders."

"I could have them done in a few weeks. My mind is already coming up with ideas." She smiled.

"Well then I will expect them soon." I nodded.

"Well I will be off. I will tell you later what has happened." She nodded as we both walked in different directions. As I continued to walk I eventually reached the room and found Sally leaning against the door in-between the guards… and she had a smile on her face. That was always… a good sign.

"What you get for me?" I asked her.

"Her name is Sarina Vendez. Her parents were involved with the rebels so she felt obligated to join them as well. She didn't want to but it was family tradition to follow in their family's footsteps. She soon became one of the most deadliest pilots and one of the most respected. Been in the rebels for two years."

"Thank you Sally. Anything else I should know about?" I asked.

"Not that's Important." She stated. "All she wants to know is what is happening as well as know more about me." I smiled.

"I knew a girl to girl talk would work." She playfully hit me in the shoulder. "But tell her what's happening and it's up to you if she wants to know more about you." She only nodded as she stood up straight and reentered the room. I then left the hallway and made my way to the door to the throne room. That's where Celestia should be by now.

When I reached the throne room she was in a meeting so I kept my distance as I listened. "-and so the griffon king has decided to postpone your visit until two months have passed from now due to rebel activity."

"Hmm… has he asked for any help in quenching this rebellion?" Celestia asked.

Yep. She was business mode…

"When asked he simply said the griffons can do without them then started a long speech about honor." The bowing pony stated.

"We need to get the treaty signed!" a pony in a robe stated as it stood off to the left. "Either that or we must go to war!"

Wait what?!

"Mayhem wish… just because the griffons are farther then us in technological advances doesn't mean we need to attack them." A female voice stated.

"And risk them attacking us?! We need to strike them before they strike us!" the same pony yelled.

"May I suggest something?" the bowing pony asked.

"Be quiet peasant! This doesn't concern you at the moment!" that's it.

I then quickly whipped out my desert eagle and fired into the ceiling causing them all to look at me. "Can't we all just get along?" I asked in a peafowl tone.

"And just who are you?" one of them asked.

"A human that has been in war. And I say whoever suggested going to war should be hanged." Immediately I was thrown into the wall by some magic and held there.

"He's a spy! He's got to be!" A pony in a fancy get up said. Wait a minute… that's blueblood… shit.

"Could you please let me down?" I asked. "Or else something bad will happen to you…"

"and what pray tell would that be?" he asked in a smile as I gave a loud whistle… and the room started to shake as I stared at the door that led to the crystal caves… before they burst open revealing crystals many babies as they swarmed the room.

"This is what would happen. Mind getting me down?" I asked as some of the babies pounced towards blueblood causing him to scream like a little girl as his magic dropped me from lack of concentration. I then snapped my fingers and they all swarmed up to the ceiling. "Those are my pets kids… be happy that she decided not to show up herself. But I'm surprised they heard me."

"The crystal caves can echo sounds for miles if yelled." Celestia said with a smile.

"Now can we all settle this?" I asked.

"For the past month we have been trying to… but Mayhem wish thinks we have to go to war." Celestia stated with a frown.

"Which one is he?" I asked and everyone pointed to the pony in the tattered robe as I fired a round into the wall above his head stunning everyone. "Just think about it… if they are farther then you in technology then it wouldn't be a good idea. Even if you have the power of magic and if I know griffons they are more ruthless then ponies so make the decision… try to make the country go to war… or don't." I stated. "But know that if this place does go to war I will immediately hunt you down… kill you… slit open your belly… and hang you from the building by your innards."

This caused them all to look at me like I was crazy and to be honest. When it comes to war I become crazy! "So make the choice." He started to stutter before he fell over unconscious. "I guess that's a no then." I then sheathed my desert eagle and I gave a few whistles as all of crystals babies swarmed back into the caves as I walked over and closed the door. "Well Celestia I will talk to you later. I'll let you finish your meeting." I said with a bow of the head as I left the throne room and I immediately walked towards the bedroom given to me.

Immediately as soon as I got there I requested the guard standing at my door to get me some blueprint paper and he walked off to do so as I entered my room and started to polish my guns that were in here since I crashed.

Some were in bad condition which I suspected would happen due to them being left to rust for 18 years. I threw away one of the AKs and one carbine because they were in disrepair due to rust and misuse. I then began to clean the other Carbine and the AK before cleaning my desert eagle. After a few hours there was a knock at my door and I opened it to find the blueprint paper I requested on the floor. Immediately I picked it up and closed the door.

I then walked over to the table I was just at and cleared off the cleaning supplies as I laid down the blueprints and I immediately got to work.

As I looked at the picture of the mountain this place was on I started to draw up where the hanger would be. I then went to the blueprints paper and started to draw up the area.

After several hours of working I noticed that Celestia had already finished lowering the sun and I set everything down and gave a loud stretch and a yawn before I got up from the seat and I laid down on the bed with my eyes still looking at the ceiling. "Today was eventful…" I muttered.

And it was true. Found one of my pilots and gained two new planes…

That needed to be fixed… well great… I got to also fix the apache later which is a problem…

And then I got to teach the ponies about the wiring needed or I could just do it myself. Maybe doing it myself would be better…

Definitely doing it myself. Eventually… the dreams took me…

I was at a ruined castle. I recognized it as the castle of the two sisters from the episodes. "Why hello… human…" instantly I started to whirl around… trying to find that familiar voice. "How easy it is to get your fear to rise up… its… delicious…" instantly I was picked up by magic and thrown through a column.

I tumbled on the ground for a few seconds as it fell to the ground into rubble and causing dust to be thrown around everywhere. I struggled to get back after being thrown into it. "Oh no no no… I'm not done playing with you yet…" instantly I was shrouded in shadows causing massive amounts of pain, causing me to scream out in pain…

Until it just went away… as I slowly opened my eyes I found myself standing and in a void of darkness. As I looked around I eventually started to walk forwards. "Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud.

"You're in your deepest fears human." Instantly I turned around only to be hit in the gut and sent flying as I crashed through a door that had appeared. And I rolled on the floor with wood shards in my back as I felt the substance of blood trickle down from the wounds. "Why did you do it…?" I heard as my vision started to slowly come back to me and instantly tears came to my eyes…

It was my brother… burning away as he slowly turned to ash… "Why did you let them do it to me…?"

"I didn't mean to… I wanted to give you a proper burial." I said as I was up on my knees and hands when he kicked me in the side causing me to tumble on the ground until I started falling for a few minutes before landing on my face causing more pain. When I looked up I gasped at what I saw… I was back in the ruins but this time there were familiar pony bodies lying all over the ground as well as Sally's… the mane 6… Celestia… cadence… shining armor… Sally.

"Unfortunately that's all the time I have for you human… I'll see you again tomorrow night!" and with that I quickly sat up breathing hard with sweat covering my body. My back was in a lot of pain as I quickly got out of bed and over to the bathroom where I filled the sink with water and splashed it all into my face.

That couldn't of been a nightmare… it felt too… real.

After realizing it was just a nightmare I grabbed some clothes and I then took off my previous ones and started to take a shower. As the cold water washed over my body I took the entire time looking at the white ceiling as the pain in my back continued. Why was I in so much pain?

This was just to unreal… even for me… as I turned off the shower and stepped out I put on the fresh pair of clothes and then brought the other clothes into the room and put them onto the bed before sitting back down at the table and relooking at the blueprints… but even then my mind was still thinking.

Did I just have another vision?


	11. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	12. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


End file.
